Kaleidoscope Eyes
by Violenttriumphs
Summary: Comes from a family of hunters and after her father's death, she hunts alone. She prefers it that way, but her mind is soon changed by the company of two brothers. And her life will never be the same again. Takes place in Season 1. *Story on minor hiatus*
1. Seven Nation Army

**_A/N: This is my first story and I hope it doesn't turn to an epic fail._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters._**

"Son of a bitch!" A voice growled in the darkness of an abandoned warehouse. It belonged to a female and being pissed off was a completely understatement for her sudden rage. She fired another round of silver bullets, an inhuman screech blasting her ears seconds later. A smirk is evident on her pale face over the accuracy of her shot. Not too close to the heart but close enough to heavily injure the creature in its chest.

She walked over towards the howling creature, a shifter no less. Damn, she hated those things. This one specifically was a pervert and too psychotic for its own good, or anyone's. It only piled to the reasons of why she detests them. When she's near, the shifter's eyes glared up at her, its hands clutching its chest to stop the ongoing gush of blood from the bullet wound she just gave it.

"You fucking bitch!" It spat, blood running down its chin and splattering all over its clothes. A murderous, twisted smile blossomed on the female hunter's face and a dark glint painted over her eyes.

"Oh sweetie, you kiss your mother with that mouth?" she taunted as she kicked its sides with the pointed end of her boot. The shifter moaned in agony and she instantly shot both its legs. You know, just to make sure it won't run away and terrorize anyone anymore.

Another screech echoed off the walls of the worn-down warehouse.

The shifter is shaking uncontrollably and salty tears run down its bloody face. The shifter lifted up its trembling hand to her and she immediately fired at it, showing no mercy and the shifter whined by the sudden pain.

"P-please... Please have mercy." It begged the hunter and she squatted close to the shifter, using her gun to delicately trace its face. She smiled wholeheartedly but it's twisted because of her eyes. The glare in her eyes showed all the things the shifter was afraid of, so dark and evil that it made the shifter swallow the urge to vomit.

"_Shh_... Hush now. I'm only doing what is right for the world." she replied in a hush tone, never stopping her actions on its face. The shifter's eyes narrowed at the eerie calmness and motherly tone of her voice. The shifter's mouth opened again to utter another pathetic plea but the hunter harshly grabbed its face. Her nails dug into its cheek and it groan in anguish. The hunter leaned in, her face deadly now and her gun placed on top of the shifter's jugular.

"Say it one more time. _I dare you_. Cry for mercy for your sorry life." she seethed, her jaw clenching as she added pressure to the shifter's face and drew more blood.

"I-I didn't meant it! P-Please! You have to understand! I just wanted a family-" The hunter smashed the shifter's face to the ground, dragging it down and scarring the bloodied skin. She smacked away the hand that clutched the wounds on its and fired at it, making the shifter shout out in pain once more with insults to the hunter.

"You had your chance at a life before you killed those girls, you son of a bitch!" she roared, her bloodied hand punching the shifter square in the jaw and grabbed its face again, forcing it to look at her in the eye. The shifter gurgled with pleas and blood was sprayed all over the hunter's face.

Now she was _really_ pissed off.

She used the end of her gun to drill it in the chest wound she caused and another painful shout bounced off the old walls of the warehouse. "This is what you deserve. It's only fair." she replied in the motherly tone again and removed her gun, tucking it on the back of her torn jeans. She then pulled out the silver butterfly knife strapped to her thigh and pushed it carefully into the shifter's mouth.

The shifter never stopped crying and never stopped shaking. The hunter was scraping the inside of its cheek with her knife and when she noticed that the shifter wouldn't stop shaking, she mercilessly sliced through both of its cheek and numerously stabbed and sliced its torso and body parts too many times to keep count. Especially when clawing out its neck open.

Stab after slice and the pool of blood growing, the shifter went limp. Finally dead and gone. The hunter stood up, grimacing while she wiped her face free of the blood and contemplated her doings on the disembodied shifter. Legs connected to half of its torso, with its intestines splayed over the dirty floor. Bruised arms far apart from the body, hands with holes in the center of their palms and a couple of fingers missing. The neck was opened and clawed at, with clear views of teared muscle tissues and torn veins peeking out. Its face was slashed and battered, only leaving the look of horror plastered forever on its lifeless eyes.

The hunter sighed as her phone buzzed. She turned from the gruesome scene and walked away as if nothing happened moments ago, whistling a tune nonchalantly and answering her phone. "Talk to me." she said once she was finally inside her old and beloved Camaro, cruising down the dirt road and en route to the motel she was staying at until tomorrow.

The person on the other end informed her of drowning victims whose bodies weren't recovered from a lake in Wisconsin. "Yeah, that is strange. I'll check it out. Thanks for the lead, Vi. I'll call you later." she replied, ending the phone call and tossing her mobile on the passenger seat. Tomorrow she'll head out early, after a hot shower and a few hours of much needed sleep.

"Next stop: Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin."

* * *

**So there it is. The first chapter of a long journey. If there's any errors in this, let me know and pardon my grammatical mistakes.**

**Please read and review, let me know what you think.**

**So, where does this leads us? What will happen when she meets the Winchesters? And just who the hell is she? **

**Stay tuned to find out. **


	2. Lay Me Down

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters._**

Tying her fiery locks back in a neat ponytail, the hunter walked away from a car she had stolen the night before. She had to leave her Camaro in Violet's house, one of her friends she met years ago on a hunt. And because dear Violet had no transportation whatsoever, since her own car was going through some repairs, she let Violet borrow her Camaro for a while. Besides, Vi always had her back no matter what. The hunter then pulled on her leather jacket, approaching the Carlton's house slowly.

_Elsewhere in a diner_

Dean Winchester was shifting around some obituaries on a couple of newspapers while his brother was checking them out of their motel room. He read a few more, crossing out here and circling there. He then circled a particular obituary that caught his interest, it was something about a girl who drowned and they never founded the body. Dean was focused on the newspaper in front of him and didn't heard the bubbly, blonde waitress approach him. She was clad in _incredibly_ short shorts and a revealing top.

"Can I get you anything else?" she asked, giving him a suggestive look with her sultry smile. Dean promptly looked up at her and grinned around the pen he was chewing on. But before he could reply, his brother beat him to it.

"Just the check, please." Sam Winchester answered for his brother while he sat down, blowing Dean's chances of ever sleeping with the hot waitress.

"Okay." the waitress answered, her smile never faltering as she sauntered away from the brothers. When she was gone, Dean dropped his head and glanced at his baby brother.

Dean licked his lips and sighed, "You know Sam, we are allowed some fun in a while." he paused to momentarily check out the waitress who walked away in the kitchen. He turned back at Sam and pointed at her, "_That's fun_." Sam just looked at him, a deadpanned expression on his face.

Dean rolled his eyes and pushed forward a newspaper to Sam, "Here, take a look at this, I think I got one. Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin. Last week Sophie Carlton, eighteen, walks into the lake, doesn't walk out. Authorities dragged the water; nothing. Sophie Carlton is the third Lake Manitoc drowning this year. None of the other bodies were found either. They had a funeral two days ago." he informed.

Sam's brows furrowed at the last statement, "A funeral?" he asked skeptically. He figured that if there was no body, there would be no need for a funeral and it would be strange to have one.

"Yeah, it's weird, they buried an empty coffin. For, uh, closure or whatever." Dean answered, shrugging away the topic as he checked the information about the girl again.

"Closure?" Dean nodded at Sam's question, "What closure?" Sam snapped. "People don't disappear, Dean. Other people just stop looking for them." Dean sensed the angry undertone in Sam's words and turned to his brother.

"Something you want to say to me?" Dean asked with a slight curve on his lips, annoyed at Sam.

"The trail for Dad." Sam hissed, emphasizing the heaviness of the topic of their missing father. "It's getting colder every day."

"Exactly." Dean retorted with a small shake of his head. "So what are we supposed to do?"

"I don't know." Sam replied, sounding hopeless and lost. "Something. _Anything_." he desperately answered.

"You know what?" Dean snapped, raising the tone of his voice by an inch. "I'm sick of this attitude. You don't think I want to find Dad as much as you do?"

"Yeah I know you do," Sam backtracked. "It's just that-"

"I'm the one that's been with him every single day for the past two years while you've been off at college going to pep rallies." Dean rudely cut him off, his annoyance clear in his words and he slightly leaned over. "We will find Dad but until then, we're going to kill everything bad between here and there. Okay?" he raised his brows at Sam, who rolled his eyes in reply. Then the blonde waitress came back, grabbing Dean's attention as she brushed past the bickering brothers.

"Alright." Sam replied after looking for moment at what caught Dean's attention. "Lake Manitoc. Hey!"

"Huh?" Dean asked stupidly, looking at Sam.

"How far?" Sam asked, rolling his eyes at his brother.

_Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin_

Several hours later, the Winchesters drove into the small town, passing a sign that said, "_Welcome to Lake Manitoc, WI_". They pulled up to a cabin that was near the woods and lake; the Carlton's home. They got out of the Impala, and knocked on the cabin's wooden door. After a few seconds, a young man answered it.

"Will Carlton?" Dean asked him as the young man looked at the Winchesters with bewilderment.

He nodded moments later, "Yeah, that's right." he confirmed.

Dean pulled out one of his fake badges and held it up. "I'm Agent Ford and this is Agent Hamill." he said, nodding Sam, who also flashed his fake badge to Will. "We're with the U.S. Wildlife Service."

Minutes later, Will led the Winchesters out back by the lake, where Sophie's father, Bill Carlton, was sitting on a bench on the dock staring into the distance. The poor man couldn't believed his baby girl was dead.

"She was about 100 yards out." Will explained to the brothers, nodding towards the vast lake. He looked rattled by experiencing the sudden death his sister. "That's where she got dragged down." he added.

"So you saw her out there swimming? Are you sure she didn't just drown?" Dean asked.

Will nodded and rubbed his face, "Yeah," he sighed and licked his lips, "Look, I've been over this before with another agent, so why are you guys here asking me again?" The Winchesters looked at Will with their eyes narrowed, shocked by his statement. Can it be that there was another hunter in the area? If so, was it their father?

Dean was quick to shake away the thoughts of hope and straighten his posture, "We're just here to get some more information, so we'll ask similar questions as before as well as new ones. Are you sure she was safe out there?"

Will mustered a weak smile and looked at the lake, "Yeah, she was a varsity swimmer. She practically grew up in that lake. She was as safe out there as she was in her own bathtub."

"So no splashing or signs of distress?" Sam asked, eying Will.

Will closed his eyes for a second, becoming irritated with the brothers. "_No_, that's what I'm telling you."

"Did you see any shadows in the water?" Sam asked and Dean raised his brow at him, "Maybe some dark shape breach the surface?"

Will crossed his arms, shaking his head, "_No_. Again, she was really far out there."

"You ever see any strange tracks by the shoreline?" Dean asked.

Will shook his head again, "No, never." He looked at the brothers, alarmed and scared. "_Why_? Why, what do you think is out there?"

"We'll let you know as soon as we do." Dean answered him and started to head back to his car.

"What about your father?" Sam asked, making Dean stop in his tracks and turn back at Sam. "Can we talk to him?"

Will turned look at his father and back to Sam, sorrowful and tired of their ongoing interrogation. "Look, if you don't mind," he paused to sigh, "I mean... he didn't see anything and he's kind of been through a lot."

Sam nodded, showing a tinge of sympathy to Will. "We understand. If we find new information, we'll be sure to inform you."

Will gave him a forced nod, "Thanks."

The Winchesters finally headed back to the Impala and Dean started to drive away from the Carlton's driveway, going straight to the police station of the small town. Sam was staring at the passing trees and suddenly turned to his brother, unsettled by what Will said about the previous agent who interviewed him.

"Remember what Will said? You know about being interviewed before us with another agent. What if it was Dad?" he anxiously asked his older brother, showing signs of hope in his eyes about finally having a lead to where their father could be.

Dean nodded, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel, "Yeah, I was thinking it could be him or another hunter in the area. If that's the case, then we should finish this case quick. I don't want to deal other hunters, not now." he answered, ending the topic. Though, he did silently hoped for it to be his dad and not some random hunter.

Sam nodded, defeated and going back to stare at the trees. "Yeah, you're probably right."

_Elsewhere in the Police Station_

"Yeah, thanks again. I'll be back if I need more information." she smiled at the sheriff, giving him a nod as she left the small town's police station. The hunter walked to her car and removed her hair tie, running a hand through her hair and turned on the radio. The Fugees' "Ready Or Not" soothed through the speakers, engulfing the car with the voice of Lauryn Hill and she bobbed her head to the lyrics, singing them softly as she drove back to the motel she was staying.

_"Ready or not, here I come, you can't hide.  
Gonna find you, and take it slowly.  
Ready or not, here I come, you can't hide.  
Gonna find you, and make you want me."_

* * *

**The song used belongs to The Fugees, called "Ready Or Not" from their album "The Score".  
**

**Woo, what a chapter. The Winchesters will meet our hunter in the next chapter, I promise you.  
**

**Please read and review, let me know what you think.  
**

**Stay tuned until then. Laters.  
**


	3. Pocketful Of Stones

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters.**_

_Police Station_

The Winchesters arrived at the small police station, flashing their fake badges and presenting themselves as U.S Wildlife Service agents. The local sheriff, Jake Devins, led the brothers towards his office. "Now, I'm sorry, but why does the Wildlife Service care about an accidental drowning?" he asked.

"You sure it's accidental?" Sam questioned the sheriff, "Will Carlton saw something grab his sister." he added.

"Like what?" Jake asked sarcastically, rolling his eyes at Sam. This type of behavior is always expected, ordinary people wouldn't believe in the supernatural unless it bit them in their ass. Once in Jake's office, he motioned to the chairs in front of his desk. "Here. Sit, please. There are no indigenous carnivores in that lake." he said, confusion laced in his words as the brothers sat down. "There's nothing even big enough to pull down a person, unless it was the Loch Ness Monster."

"Yeah," The comment left Dean's mouth before uttering a small, forced laugh. "Right." he replied, sharing a glance with Sam.

"Will Carlton was traumatized, and sometimes the mind plays tricks." Jake informed, as if his statement was the answer to the current issue. A logical answer. "Still—" he paused to sit down and ran a hand through his hair, "We dragged that entire lake. We even ran a sonar sweep, just to be sure, and there was nothing down there." he said, folding his hands in front of him and stared at each Winchester.

"That's weird, though." Dean commented, "I mean, that's... that's the third missing body this year." he pointed out.

"_I know_." Jake said impatiently and sighed. The man was frustrated, he couldn't figure out why the bodies haven't shown up and it seemed that time was running out until the next victim is claimed by whatever it was in that lake. "These are people from my town. These are people I care about."

"I know." Dean replied, giving Jake an understanding nod. He knew all too well the frustration and hopelessness of not saving the people who are important to you.

Jake ran a hand through his face, scratching his neck. "Yeah, look. I've already covered this with an agent about an hour ago." The brothers' eyes widen at this declaration, "So tell me why are you gentlemen, from the same service as the previous agent, here questioning me?"

Sam quickly replied with the first thing on his mind, "Well, we weren't informed that there was another agent here in the area. Things are quite hectic back at the office, you know."

Jake nodded, understanding at bit of what Sam is saying. He figured federal work was more tedious than anything. "Right."

"Do you mind telling us the name of the agent? We probably know who it is and we can all work out this problem quickly." Sam asked, leaning slightly forward as he rested his elbows on his knees and folded his hands together.

Jake nodded at his request and leaned back to his chair to crossed his arms, thinking back at the name of that agent who interviewed him. He stared into nothing in particular, "I think it was Leto." he bit his lip as he thought back an hour ago, "Yeah... Agent Leto. Tall, pale, had _very_ vivid eyes and bright red hair. Driving around in a black Jeep." he drawled remembering the young agent while scratching his chin.

For a single moment, the brothers' faces fell with the conformation from the sheriff. It wasn't their father and they were back to square one; hoping and guessing where he could be. Back to a dead-end. _Now_ they had to deal with probably a hunter, something Dean didn't really wanted to do.

"_Anyway_..." Jake sighed, waving his hand to dismiss the topic. "As I told the other agent, all this... it won't be a problem much longer."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked him.

"Well the dam, of course." Jake stated, eying Dean suspiciously. The sheriff was authentically surprised that they didn't know.

"Of course... the dam." Dean answered quickly, mentally kicking himself for not doing a background check of the area. Nice going, Winchester. "It's uh... sprung a leak." he slightly stammered, guessing the problem.

"It's falling apart." Jake barked, a bit offended by Dean's ignorant statement of the real issue. "The feds won't give us a grant to repair it so they've opened the spillway. In another six months there won't be much of a lake. There won't be much of a town either but as Federal Wildlife you already _knew_ that." he added, giving a small glare to the brothers.

"Exactly." Dean agreed with the sheriff.

Before Jake could call them out or keep questioning the brothers further on, a young woman knocked on the door of his office and stepped inside.

"Sorry, am I interrupting again?" she quickly apologize for her intrusion, noticing Sam and Dean in the room. "I can come back again later."

Jake gestured towards her, "Gentlemen, this is my daughter." he introduced while now having a small smile at the presence of his daughter, all his hostility gone.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Dean." he said, shaking her hand a little **too** enthusiastically.

"Andrea Barr. Hi." she replied with a friendly smile.

"Hi." Dean responded instantly, grinning back at her.

"They're from the Wildlife Service. About the lake." Jake informed his daughter.

"Oh." Andrea said and a little boy abruptly entered the office, appearing behind Andrea.

Dean noticed the little kid and waved at him, "Oh, hey there. What's your name?" The boy stared at him for a moment and then left without a word. Andrea shot an apologetic smile at the brothers and quickly followed behind the boy.

Jake sighed, watching them go. "His name is Lucas."

Lucas and Andrea are in the main room of the station, she and gives him some crayons out of a box.

Sam watched the scene between the two, "Is he okay?" he asked Jake.

"My grandson's been through a lot. We all have." Jake stood and went to open the office door to the brothers, "Well, if there's anything else I can do for you, please let me know." All of them walk out of the sheriff's office.

"Thanks. You know, now that you mentioned it, could you point us in the direction of a reasonably priced motel?" Dean asked.

"Lakefront Motel," Andrea spoke up, "Go around the corner. It's about two blocks south." she informed them.

"Two—" Dean paused in mid sentence, having a devious thought. "Would you mind showing us?" he asked her innocently.

Andrea laughed at his request, not missing the flirtatious undertone. "You want me to walk you _two blocks_?" she asked him.

"Not if it's any trouble." Dean replied quickly, thinking that he's playing his cards right.

"I'm headed that way anyway." Andrea answered, amused. She turned towards Jake for a moment, "I'll be back to pick up Lucas at three." she told her father then turned to her son, kneeling down to his level. "We'll go to the park soon. Okay, sweetie?" she said, kissing Luca's head. She leaves the police station, signaling the brothers to follow her. Dean waves as they leave and Jake acknowledges the brothers with a nod as his reply.

"Thanks again." Sam called behind him and caught up with Dean and Andrea.

_Somewhere inside a motel room_

The hunter's eyes were glued to her laptop, reading at a rapid pace as she scanned some articles. "Bingo." she mumbled tiredly, finally noticing a pattern in the drownings. She closed her laptop and rubbed her eyes, deciding it's best to take a shower and cure her minor headache. Her weapons were hidden from sight, under the bed. She rounded a set of fresh clothes and brought her small pistol with her to the bathroom; just a minor precaution.

_On a local street_

Andrea and the Winchesters walked along a street of the small town, she taking the lead and the Winchesters trailing behind her. "So, cute kid." Dean commented after minutes of an awkward silence between the trio.

"Thanks." Andrea replied curtly as they crossed the busy street.

"Kids are the best, huh?" Dean spoke and Sam grinned, having a hard time to stifle his laughter at his brother's failed attempts. Andrea ignored Dean's comment and they all kept walking until they finally stopped in front of a building that said _Lakefront Motel_ and lo and behold, Sam spotted a distinctive black Jeep parked not too far.

"There it is. Like I said, two blocks." Andrea said, motioning to the motel.

"Thanks." Sam said and Andrea smiled at him. She then turned to Dean, lifting a brow. "Must be hard," she spoke, a ghost smile on her face. "With your sense of direction, never being able to find your way to a decent pickup line." she smirked and left, pausing to call back over her shoulder. "Enjoy your stay!" she hollered, waving towards the brothers.

Sam couldn't held his laughter any longer and once she was out of an earshot, he bursted out laughing. "'_Kids are the best_'?" he snorted, "You don't even like kids." he breathed, the small laughs still rocking his body. Dean gave him a small glare, but was glad to hear his brother laugh. Sam hasn't laughed much after Jess and it eased Dean to see him a bit happy.

"I love kids." Dean retorted, rolling his eyes at Sam.

"Name three children that you even know." Sam challenged, crossing his arms. His grin never left his face.

Dean stopped and concentrated, thinking hard and ultimately came up with nothing. Sam didn't wait for him to answer and waved his hand, walking inside the motel to check them in. Dean scratched his head, "Hey wait! I'm thinking!" he exclaimed and Sam stopped in his tracks, remembering the Jeep. Dean caught up to him and looked at him curiously. Sam just pointed towards the Jeep, Dean's eyes followed after the direction to which he pointed to. "There. I think we found our 'Agent Leto'." Sam announced.

Dean raised a brow and shrugged, "Let's find out then." he said.

Soon the brothers were checking in the motel and the receptionist asked them question on their relationship, and also to see if they wanted to go clubbing later that night.

"_No, no_. We're brothers." Sam said politely, ending the topic.

The receptionist frowned, his fantasy ruined and he sighed. "Alright."

"Hey pal, mind doing me a favor? I'm looking a friend of ours. You know, tall and pale. Has bright red hair. Does it ring any bells to ya?" Dean asked the receptionist, who bit his lip.

The receptionist tilted his head to the side, remembering his few guests and was in deep thought. Alas, he found the face who was looking for. "Ah, yes!" he announced, typing in the computer in front of him and saw the name of the person flashing before him on the screen. He squinted as he leaned in, "Ms. Amaya Leto, room 306." he said, grinning at the brothers.

"Thanks, man." Dean said and Sam nodded to the receptionist. They left to grab their duffel bags and settled inside their own motel room. "I think it's time to pay Ms. Leto a visit. The sooner we all get acquainted, the quicker we can find Dad and finish this hunt." Dean said, looking at Sam as he opened his laptop.

"Yeah, you're right." Sam said, leaving his laptop and followed after Dean. Room 306 wasn't that far from their room and Dean quickly picked at the lock with ease. Sam opened the door and poked his head in, looking around the area. No weapons were in sight and there was only a laptop on top of a bed. "Looks normal." he commented, walking inside and Dean closed the door.

"Looks can be deceiving." Dean snorted, walking around and headed towards a small hallway that probably led towards the bathroom while Sam noticed a couple of papers with scribbles on top of the coffee table.

"Hey Dean, I think I found something..." he called and received no response from his brother. He called his brother again.

"I'm a little _tied_ _up_ here, Sammy." Dean's voice was strained; hoarse. Sam quickly turned around and was shocked to see a woman holding his brother tightly around his neck. "Hey. Easy there with the pistol, sweetheart." Dean rasped and the hunter clenched her jaw, her eyes sending daggers to Sam. She tighten a hold of her gun and pressed the jab of it harder to Dean's back, much to his displeasure.

"Either of you move and you** _will_ **regret making that decision." she snapped.

Well that escalated quickly.

* * *

**Ta da, the start of a beautiful friendship and a long journey for the trio. **

**So now the Winchesters met our hunter. What a first meeting huh? Nothing like a little hostility to create a spark between them all. Let's see how this will turn out, shall we?  
**

**Please read and review, let me know what you think.  
**

**Until then, stay tuned. Bye, darlings.  
**


	4. What The Water Gave Me

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters.**_

_Ten minutes earlier_

The hunter threw her head back as the hot, steaming water flowed down her face and naked body. The water felt so good against her alabaster skin and her aching muscles. There was nothing better in the world for her than a hot shower. She had rinsed her body off thoroughly, and then opened the curtain of the shower and stepped out, shivering as her feet hit the cold tiles and grabbing a towel and wrapped it around her body. She headed over to the sink and used one hand to wipe the mirror, clearing the fog off it. She gazed into the mirror, looking at her reflection.

The fluorescent light lit up her face, the multicolored eyes shining as they bore into her soul. She blinked and her reflection did as well, but her eyes didn't turned back to their original colors. They were **black** and **putrid**. She took a step back as she gasped and her reflection grinned, its onyx eyes glinting. "It's only a matter time until you're **mine**, mia bella. _Forever_." her reflection cooed at her and its hand reached for her. The hunter shook her head frantically as she stepped back, her heart thundering against her ribcage.

She looked back at the mirror, the black eyes were gone and she stared at her own frighten self. "Son of a bitch." she grumbled, gaining back her composure as she got dressed in her jeans and shirt. She made a move to get out of the bathroom but the sound of the door opening stopped her. She heard a string of male voices, hunters probably. With her trained ears she deduced that there were two male voices and quickly grabbed her pistol, ready if any of them were going to get her.

"Looks can be deceiving." She heard one of them say, closer to where she was. Her hold of her gun tighten as the knob from the bathroom door turned and she moved towards the door, ready for whoever was on the other side. The door opened to reveal a man and his eyes widen when he looked at her. He opened his mouth but the hunter wasted no time. She quickly punched him, square in his nose and he backtracked from the attack. He groaned and she dashed behind him, grabbing his neck in a suffocating choke hold. The man struggled against her grip and she placed her gun behind his back, "I wouldn't do that if I were you." she whispered sweetly into his ear.

"Hey Dean, I think I found something..." The other voice called and the man didn't answer instantly, fearing for his life from this psycho woman. "I'm a little _tied up_ here, Sammy." The man's voice strained when they moved closer to the living area. The one called Sammy, she figured, quickly turned around and was shocked to see the man in her grip.

"Hey. Easy there with the pistol, sweetheart." The man in her grip rasped and she clenched her jaw, annoyed at both of her intruders. She paid no attention to him and sent a death glare to the other man who was a few feet away. She tighten her hold of her gun and pressed the jab of it harder to the man's back, she swore she heard him whimper. "Either of you move and you **_will_** regret making that decision." she snapped.

_Now_

"Who the hell are you?" the hunter barked, her hold around Dean's neck never loosening. Sam stared at her wide-eyed and alarmed, he held his hands up instantly.

"Just take it easy." Sam said, trying to calm down the situation. "We're not here to hurt anyone. Just put the gun down and let him go—"

"_Bullshit_." the hunter seethed. "Who the hell are you guys and why did you break into my motel room?"

"Look, we're just hunters trying to help. I'm Sam and that is Dean—" Sam began to explain. "Wait." she cut him off, "What are your last names?"

Both of the brothers blinked and answered simultaneously. "Winchester."

"Well I'll be damned." the hunter scoffed, letting Dean go. He scrambled away from her and towards his brother, holding his neck as he coughed. Now she had a better look of her intruders.

The one named Sam was tall, _really_ tall. She noticed that he could easily be more than just six feet tall. He had short, shaggy brown hair over his light green eyes. He really didn't have the hunter physique, which was odd. He looked like he belonged in some college with a normal girl by his side, who would then be his future wife and mother of his children.

The one named Dean on the other hand, truly sported the hunter typical physique she was used. Battered leather jacket, torn dirty jeans, boots and visible battle scars. He probably has a muscle car that he uses to blast any kind of head-banger, heavy old rock music down the highway. He most likely flirts with anything that has legs and breasts, and is a total heartbreaker. Sick-pack and cheeseburger man too, she figured. She stared at him longer than Sam, taking in the hazel eyes, that glared at her direction and his strong facial features.

It was clearly obvious to her that he thought of her as someone dangerous and possibly a psychopath. She didn't mind though, she'd think the same as him if it happened to her. Well, that is before slashing the throat of whoever dared to injure her.

"Hey. We answered, now it's your turn." Dean wheezed, tenderly rubbing his neck and pointed at her. "Who the hell are _you_?"

She smirked and quirked a brow, "What? You didn't believed Amaya Leto?" she drawled.

Dean's mouth curved slightly. "No." he said.

Her smirk never faltered as she walked over towards the small couch in front of the coffee table. "The name's Charlotte Vesta, but you can call me Charlie." she introduced as she sat down on the hard cushions, placing her gun on the table and crossed her legs. "So, John's kids." she chuckled, "Pleasure to meet you, gentlemen."

Sam's eyes flickered over towards Charlie. "You're a hunter." he stated, looking her over. She didn't look like the type of girl that hunted supernatural creatures, but as Dean recalled, looks can indeed be deceiving.

"Indeed. Please have a sit," she gestured towards the other furniture around the room, "Or if you'd like some beers, there's some in the mini fridge." she offered, thumb pointed towards the kitchenette.

Dean hesitated before he and Sam sat on the small couch on the other side of the table. Both were feeling uneasy due to the situation seconds ago and Charlie's change of mood made their guard increased to a tenfold.

"So, how exactly do you know about hunting?" Dean asked, crossing his arms over his chest. A cool expression masked his face.

"My father taught me everything I know. I come from an old family of hunters." Charlie replied nonchalantly.

Dean gave off a scoff, "Yeah? Where is he now?"

Charlie's face went blank suddenly. "Six feet under and rotting. He died five years ago." she replied robotically.

Sam elbowed Dean's ribs, muttering something about him being an ass. "We're sorry. What was his name?"

"Giuseppe Vesta."

"So how long have you been hunting?" Sam asked politely, studying her composure and behavior; she relaxed slowly into the interrogation but there was some sort of resistance in her.

Her mouth curved upwards, a dimple faintly visible on her cheek. "For as long as I remember."

"What about your mother?"

She shook her head and chuckled at his ongoing interrogation. "What's with the twenty questions?" Sam gave her grin and Dean's eyes narrowed, this was nothing like the demon woman who attacked him earlier; he figured she was probably moody. "My mother is back home in Italy with the rest of the family." she answered.

Before Sam asked anymore to get to know Charlie, Dean cut him off. He remembered she mentioned something about their father. "_Whoa_, hold on. You mentioned our dad earlier, how do you know him?"

She shrugged nonchalantly, "I've met John with and without my father a couple of times on some hunts. He was always so hellbent on killing a demon." she said, staring into nothing as she remembered the Winchester.

"So you know where he is now?" Dean asked urgently, feeling hopeful to know where their father might be.

Charlie shook her head, frowning. "I'm afraid not. Sorry, boys."

For a quick moment, the brothers were silent. They were facing another dead-end and they were so damned close. They tried not to show their disappointment but Charlie was no fool. "So, uh.. What did you found out about the Carlton's?" Sam asked, diverting the topic, focusing on the current hunt at hand and gestured towards her scattered notes and articles.

"Well, Sophie Carlton drowned in that lake and her brother, Will, saw the incident. She's the third drowning victim this year." Charlie informed as Sam leaned over the table to read a few of her notes.

"May I?" he asked her as he picked up a notepad with words scribbled in ink on it. Charlie nodded at his request, "Sure, knock yourself out."

Sam read over her neat cursive writing, his eyes scanned every word and his mind processed this new information to try to connect everything that made sense to him and find a visible pattern.

"So you haven't talked to Bill Carlton yet, then?" Dean asked, leaning as well to read cutout articles that showed: **The Lake Manitoc Tribune: DROWNING TAINTS ICE FISHING FESTIVAL**, and **The Lake Manitoc Tribune: 12-YEAR-OLD GIRL DROWNS IN LAKE, Second drowning in 6 months at Lake Manitoc**.

Charlie shook her head, "I haven't. Will didn't let me get the chance to speak to Bill."

"So there's three drowning victims this year." Sam said after a few minutes of reading her research.

"Any before that?" Dean questioned, letting his eyes divert towards Charlie.

"Yes." Charlie confirmed moments later, looking at the brothers. "Six more spread out over the past thirty-five years. Those bodies were never recovered either. Now, if there's something out there it's picking up its pace." she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"So what? We've got a lake monster on a binge?" Dean said with a shrug, concluding the mystery behind the lake. Charlie shook her head, not buying his Nessie theory and conclusion. How is it that they could not observe what's there in that lake? "I don't think so. If there is such a thing, we would've had many eyewitnesses accounts and bodily remains."

Sam nodded in agreement, "Same here. This whole lake monster theory it... it just bugs me." Sam didn't seem so too sure at Dean's theory either.

"Why?" Dean asked after a moment of silence, not realizing where they were getting at. He felt slightly uncomfortable that Sam and Charlie could bond so instantly and were now drawing up the same conclusions; he felt sort of left out but didn't showed it.

Charlie turned to Dean, her eyes boring into him. "Loch Ness and Lake Champlain literally have _hundreds_, if not _thousands_ of eyewitnesses but here... we get nothing. Nada. So whatever it is out there, no one has lived to tell about it." she informed, trying to make him see that his theory was incorrect.

Dean nodded and looked down at the articles once more; one name caught his interest. "Wait." he said suddenly, picking up the article that showed: **LOCAL MAN IN TRAGIC ACCIDENT** with a picture of Lucas and a police officer. He read it over, "Barr, Christopher Barr. Where have I heard that name before?" he wondered aloud, letting his eyes trail back and forth Sam and Charlie.

Charlie bit her lip as she thought back on her findings. "Christopher Barr..." she let the name roll of her tongue and then remembered the story. "Ah, yes. Christopher Barr, the victim in May. Christopher Barr was Andrea's husband and Lucas' father. Apparently he took Lucas out swimming. Lucas was on a floating wooden platform when his father died. It was two hours before the kid got rescued." Charlie pursed her lips and shrugged, "Maybe we have an eyewitness after all."

Dean frowned at the story, "No wonder that kid was so freaked out." he stated, letting the article fall back on the table. "Watching one of your parents die isn't something you just get over." he remarked.

Charlie looked at her lap and uncrossed her arms, fidgeting with her hands. "Yeah.." she agreed softly and Dean stared at her. For a second he swore he saw her eyes glaze over and she didn't resembled _nothing_ to the crazy woman who had him in a choke-hold in just minutes of meeting him. Momentarily, he wondered how many horrors she faced but shrugged the thought away; she did had him at gunpoint and broke his nose, so why would he care all of a sudden?

Sam broke the silence when he stared at his watch, "How about we go talk to Lucas? You know, to see if he can tell us anything." he offered to Charlie and Dean, both nodded at his idea. They all stood and left Charlie's motel room, going down one of the streets of the small town with Charlie walking next to Sam's left side, while Dean walked along Sam's right side.

"So how are we going to find him?" Dean asked his little brother, being ignorant once more as he did not pay enough attention when Andrea talked to her son.

Sam shook his head, "You should really listen sometimes, man." he answered and Charlie was amused by their interaction.

"What? I do listen!" Dean defended himself and Sam just laughed, picking up his pace to go towards the park Andrea mentioned she'd be with Lucas. While Sam was just a couple of feet away, Dean edged closer towards Charlie to make sure she was alright; you know, for the sake of being civil. After leaving her motel room, she remained silent during the walk.

"Hey, you okay there?" he asked her and she turned to him, giving him a soft smile with both of her dimples showing faintly on her cheeks. Dean didn't like that smile, though. It seemed rehearsed and didn't reached her vibrant eyes. "I'm alright. Thanks for the concern, Dean." she replied smoothly, ending their conversation. Dean nodded and figured she was the same as him in a way. Emotions mean shit, so there's no reason of talking about them or feelings. Besides, he never dealt well with emotional crap or crying girls. "But yeah.. Hey, uh.. sorry about back there... I work alone and I don't usually run into hunters, so maybe I was a bit aggressive." Charlie apologized, showing an uncharacteristic sheepish side of her.

Dean registered what she apologized for and gave her a small glare. "A _bit_?" he retorted, raising a brow.

Charlie rolled her eyes, picking up her pace. "Come on, you lot. Your brother is waiting."

They caught up to Sam, who was waiting for them by a tree close to the park. The park was loud, children were scattered playing and running all around. Plenty of kids were laughing as they chased one another, the atmosphere was pleasant and carefree. It reminded Charlie about her time growing up in the ancient villa with her brothers and sisters; it felt like yesterday that she was at the vineyard with her father, staring into the landscape as the sun disappeared beyond the horizon.

They noticed Andrea siting on a bench, keeping an eye on her son. Lucas was over at another bench father away from his mother, drawing and having toy soldiers at his side. The trio approached Andrea and Sam greeted her.

"Can we join you?" he asked her politely. Andrea looked up surprised at the trio, noticing Charlie next to Sam and Dean.

"I'm here with my son." she answered them in an indirect attempt to make Dean go away. Dean smiled, looking over to Lucas and back at Andrea.

"Oh… Mind if we say hi?" Dean offered, grabbing Charlie's hand as both he and her walked over to Lucas, leaving behind a confused Sam at his brother's behavior and Andrea by the bench.

Andrea watched them go and then turned to Sam. "Tell your friend this whole 'Jerry Maguire' thing's not gonna work on me." she suggested and looked towards the pair walking towards her son. "And it probably won't work on her either." she stated, gesturing towards the hunter.

Sam gave off a chuckle as he sat down next to her. "I don't think that's what this is about." he stated.

Charlie and Dean strolled over to Lucas. Charlie let her hand be grasped by Dean's larger one and let go when they were closer to Lucas.

"How's it goin'?" Dean asked, kneeling down in front of the bench next to where Lucas was coloring on and next to him were a couple of toy soldiers set up. Lucas didn't even looked up to them and Dean grabbed one of the toy soldiers. "Oh, I used to love these things." he said fondly and made gun sounds and explosions. Then he threw the toy soldier down after pretending it was shot. Charlie shook her head, chuckling at his childish manners. Dean saw that Lucas hadn't responded to him still, "So crayons is more your thing? That's cool. Chicks dig artists." he said.

Charlie rolled her eyes. "Of course they do." And she did. Twice.

Dean ignored her and she looked at the pile of papers Lucas had colored. The first one was a huge black swirl and the second one was a red bicycle. "Hey, these are pretty good. You mind if we sit and draw with you for a while?" she asked, picking up a crayon and giving Dean one. She then sat on the bench next to Lucas and picked up a paper for her and another for Dean. "I'm not so bad myself." Dean said as he sat on the bench, close to Charlie and began drawing.

"You know," he said after a pregnant pause between them, "I'm thinking you can hear us. You just don't wanna talk. We don't know exactly what happened to your dad, but we know it was something real bad."

Lucas continued coloring as if nobody else was there with him. "I think I know how you feel." Dean continued with his efforts. "When I was your age, I saw something…" He trailed off and Charlie glanced at him. She remembered the story John said about his wife and his pursuit of the demon who killed her. She bit her lip and continued drawing, she barely knew Dean and providing comfort towards others wasn't her expertise. Charlie looked at the drawing she was doing and noticed she just sketched random flowers; red lilies no less. She gazed towards Lucas and he continued drawing in his little world, completely ignoring her and Dean.

The hunter cleared her throat and said sympathetically, "Anyway… Well, maybe you don't think anyone will listen to you, or uh… or believe you. I want you to know that Dean and I _will_. We'll listen." Then Dean continued where she left off, "You don't even have to say anything, you could draw us a picture about what you saw that day with your dad on the lake." he said and Lucas kept coloring, never once did he looked up and possibly acknowledge them.

Charlie kept sketching random lilies and snapped out of it. She gave Lucas a kind smile, "Here, this is for you." she placed her paper on the stack he had next to him. "It's a bunch of flowers, because they're pretty and red lilies are my favorites. They remind me of my home." She gave off a small chuckle, looking them over. "Okay, so I'm no Picasso at crayons."

Dean shook his head and then showed Lucas the picture he drew. "This is my family." he explained, pointing to the stick people he sketched. "That's my dad. That's my mom. That's my geek brother, and that's me." Charlie could see a small smile that crossed his face before it was vanished. Dean left his drawing close to the pile of papers and toy soldiers. "Alright." he said with a small laugh. "So I'm a sucky artist too. We'll see you around, Lucas." Charlie rose from the bench at the same time as Dean and they walked back to Sam and Andrea. Unbeknownst to them, Lucas put down his crayon and picked up the pictures they left to look at them.

"Lucas hasn't said a word, not even to me." Andrea told Sam as Charlie and Dean walked up. "Not since his dad's accident."

"Yeah, we heard. Sorry." Dean replied apologetically while Charlie just gave a nod to show her condolences.

"What are the doctors saying?" Sam asked Andrea.

Andrea shrugged, glancing at her lonesome son with worry. "That it's a kind of post-traumatic stress."

Sam nodded, thinking. "That can't be easy, for either of you." he stated.

"We moved in with my dad." Andrea explained with a small smile. "He helps out a lot. It's just… when I think about what Lucas went through, what he saw…"

"Kids are strong." Dean said reassuringly and Charlie nodded in agreement. "You'd be surprised what they can deal with." she said. 'They always do.' she added mutely.

Andrea's smile turned sad, her gaze never leaving her son. "You know, he used to have such life." she commented. "He was hard to keep up with, to tell you the truth." She looked up towards the trio, desperation on her eyes. "Now he just sits there... Drawing those pictures, playing with those army men… I just wish—" Just then, Lucas appeared and Andrea smiled sweetly at her son. "Hey, sweetie." she greeted him with a warm grin.

Lucas didn't say anything, not looking up, and handed a drawing to Charlie and Dean.

They were utterly surprised and Dean carefully took it from the boy's hand. "Thanks… Thanks Lucas." Charlie said, giving him a minimal grin to show her gratitude. With that Lucas walked back to the bench without a word.

_Elsewhere in the Carlton's home_

Will's father, Bill, was sitting in the living room watching television when his son popped his head in and approached him.

"Hey, Dad? You should probably eat something." Will said, trying to persuade his father. Bill remained silent and Will sighed, finding his methods futile. "I'm gonna make some dinner, okay?" he said and once again Bill didn't replied to his son, he just simply turned his head away. Will sighed once more and went into the kitchen to prepare a meal. He stood at the sink, washing a fish. Once the fish was cleaned, he began cutting the soon to be meal without bothering to turn the water off. Suddenly, the water turned brown. Will looked over and saw the dirty water and immediately shut it off, thinking it ended there. He was _clearly_ mistaken. Seconds later, black water came up through the drain and filled the sink.

Scowling, Will rolled the sleeve of his shirt up and reached his arm down the sink to pull the drain. After feeling around a bit, he found the plug and pulled it up. The water still hadn't drained in the slightest. Will reached in again and this time, something grabbed him. He struggled with all his strength against whatever force lashed into his arm and was pulled face-first into the filthy water. He trashed around but eventually he drowned. A few seconds, the water withdrew, showing the carcass of Will Carlton.

* * *

**Hey lovelies, whoa long chapter there. I'm sorry for not uploading sooner. My internet has been wonky lately and I'm truly sorry, really. I hope in the future this wont happen again. .  
**

**So now all of youse have met our hunter Charlie! Isn't she something? A bit of an introvert though. Let's see how she'll get along with the Winchesters, and hope she'll play nice with them and not holding them at gunpoint again. Also, who's Charlie running away from? Will the Winchesters help her before it's too late?  
**

**Oh! And thank you, Lorna Roxen for the review and the favorite! It means a lot; thank you darling. :D**

**Please read and review, let me know what you think.  
**

******Until then, stay tuned. Bye, babes.**


	5. Heavy In Your Arms

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters.**_

**_Warning: Sexual content_**

After some time later of leaving the park and bidding their goodbyes to Andrea, the trio split. Sam brought along Charlie to help him get lunch at some local diner and see what other explanations they can make out of Lucas' drawing. Dean decided to reluctantly stay behind in the motel room he shared with his brother. He laid on his bed, doing nothing and being completely bored out of his mind. He could do more research about victims, but he hates the researching part in hunts. Go figure. The only noises heard in the room were the crappy television show he had on and his slow breathing.

"Great." he mumbled after the longest twenty minutes of his young life. He let his eyelids droop over his hazel eyes and close; concealing them from the boring wallpaper pattern in the room and reality. Maybe a short nap is what he needed now. Probably. Once he got comfortable on his bed, with his head lolled back into the thin clusters of cheap pillows, he was able to doze off for a while and let his mind rest.

Or so he thought.

Dean fluttered his eyes open and glanced at the chronometer on the wall that displayed the hour, ticking away the time slowly. It was about two hours since Sam and Charlie left and they haven't returned yet. Dean scratched the side of his face and wondered where the hell could those two be.

As if on cue, a female giggle echoed across the room, followed by the rustling of clothes.

Dean whipped his head to the source of the sounds and his eyes narrowed at the sight in front of him.

It made him instantly sick to his stomach.

Charlie was underneath Sam and he had her pinned to the creaking mattress with his knees, a smug grin plastered across his face and her chest heaved then caved with her burst of giggles.

_What the fuck_—

"Stop!" she laughed as Sam's wandering hands were at her sides, his long fingers lightly tickling her skin and made her squirm under him. "Make me." Sam leaned over to press his lips against her plump ones in a soft kiss, silencing her urgent pleas. Charlie uttered a low moan that bubble at the back of her throat as her hands became tangled in Sam's hair, their kiss engulfing her whole.

She wrapped her legs tightly around Sam's slim waist as he hauled her over to his lap aggressively. His hands pushed up the teasing fabric of her shirt and his fingers roamed the heated skin of her slender back, the muscles and curves curled beneath his touch. He greedily removed her shirt, displaying a shocking contrast of smooth porcelain skin and a black lace bra over her firm breasts. Planting open-mouthed, sloppy kisses down to her jaw to the column of her neck, he left a trail of rising marks towards her chest. Her nails dug into his shoulders, her back arched to give him more access to satisfy his carnal urges. A desperate moan passed her lips, sighing into his ear when she pressed a soft kiss to his throat. "_Sam_..."

Sam unexpectedly, and infuriating for the quivering Charlie, paused his actions to bring up the topic of his brother, wanting to know her certainty because there's no turning back afterwards. He wont be able to get his hands off of her, not even when Dean's around with them. She belonged to him. _Only_ to him; it was only fair.

"Are you sure?"

"I don't give a shit about him. He's a fuck-up anyways." she groaned when Sam latched on her inviting collarbones, his teeth nipping the skin and leaving red bite marks on her delicate pale flesh.

The bruises proved she was his possession and Hell be damned if anyone _dared_ to taint it.

She grabbed his face out of pure spite and pushed her lips roughly against his, their teeth clashed from the collusion of their faces. He matched her violent movements and gained the upper hand, wanting her plush lips red and swollen. He darted his soft tongue out and traced her bruised lips, parting them and evoking a gentle moan out of her sweet mouth. Their tongues tangled in a slow battle of dominance, caressing their mouths sloppily.

The sound of wet flesh smacking wet flesh made Dean's insides churned. This was sick. It wasn't fair. It was torture. Pure, twisted torture.

Why was he here witnessing his brother getting 'some ass'? And why the hell couldn't he get the fuck out of there?

Charlie harshly grabbed Sam's tousled brown locks and firmly tugged at them, sparking a brink of insanity in Sam. He hotly pinned her down to the protesting mattress again with his brute force and attacked her breasts with nips and peppered kisses up the curve of her neck once again, close to her pounding pulse. Her long legs tighten their hold around him, wanting him closer than ever to feel his growing desire and she arched her back on the contact; such sweet friction made them both shudder with want. Her hips began move, grinding for more closure from him. Her lush body was rapidly becoming a sweaty mess over the youngest Winchester's tactics and she couldn't get enough.

Sam was truly intoxicating.

"Oh god... _Sam_!" she gasped when he nibbled on the spot below her ear as his hands tore away her bra. The calloused hands groped her round breasts; squeezing and tugging at her hardened nubs mercilessly. He wanted her to keep begging for him and he will succeed. He bit down on her nipple, keeping it between his teeth while he flicked his tongue over the tip before letting it go and swirling his tongue over the whole areola to soothe his bite. "Fuck!" she breathed, biting on her lower lip. She wanted him badly; to feel his hot skin against her own. To be enveloped in his grip and melt under him. Succumbing her heart, body and soul for this man.

She peeled his shirt away quickly, popping out the buttons with her force and tugged it off his toned body. Her nails racked down his taut chest, leaving straight marks in their wake and the strong muscles under her hands flex from her touches. A guttural growl escaped him and without a care, he shoved away her jeans and her dampened underwear. She did the same, ripping off the remaining fabrics away from him.

Then their skin clung in an intimate embrace, so raw and natural. Their lust-filled eyes drank in every crease, every muscle. _Hungry_ and _animalistic_.

No other words were said when kaleidoscopic hues met jade, her body molding into his. Tightening and gripping his limbs with desperation from the tidal waves of pleasure that suffocated her. Hard and heated, she poured herself into him. She gave in to his brash rhythm. Shaking, ecstasy coursed through her veins and deep to her bones. Every touch, every move, every region his mouth and thrust founded left her burned with raging passion.

"So beautiful. **_Mine_**." he mumbled on her neck and she purred in response, smoldering underneath him. Her arms locked around his neck, hands gripping his broad shoulders as he drove her over her peak. Faster. Deeper. Harder.

They're lost in each others limbs, never letting go. Not now, not ever.

There would be no more fighting it.

_**"Sam!"**_

Dean shot up from the bed, breathless and sweaty, and looked around the motel room. It's been two hours since they left and his heart was pounding, his throat was dry, and beads of cold sweat were on his forehead. He blinked and rubbed his face, leveling his rattled breaths. They weren't there. It was all a dream. More like a nightmare; it was very vivid and fucking real. He shook his head and cradled it between his hands, he really needed to get laid. And **s****oon**.

"Get it together, Winchester." he mumbled, wanting to forget that sick illusion completely.

Minutes afterwards, the door opened to reveal Sam and Charlie. They came inside and Charlie tossed Dean a greasy bag with a burger and some fries inside, and plopped down next to him. Sam shut the door and sank down on his own bed, facing the two. "So, I think it's safe to say we can rule out Nessie." he announced.

Dean opened the bag and retrieved his meaty burger, taking a desirable bite out of it. He was really hungry. "What do you mean?" he asked with his mouth filled with food, curious to know why his theory failed him. Sam grimaced at his brother's eating manners and Charlie chuckled. She was right after all, Dean was the burger and six-pack kind of guy; or he must have been starving. "We just walked past the Carlton's house. There was an ambulance there; Will Carlton is dead." she explained to him.

Dean frowned, finishing his burger and wiping his mouth with back of his hand. "He drowned?" he guessed, now munching on his french fries and Charlie stole one. He gave the redhead a small glare and she just winked back at him.

Sam nodded, "Yep, in the sink." he stated.

Dean looked at him weirdly as he stood up and tossed the paper bag in the trashcan; these deaths just kept getting odder by the minute. "What the hell?" he wondered cluelessly, "So you're right, this isn't a creature. We're dealing with something else." he agreed, sitting down on a small couch in the room. He figured his Nessie theory seemed far-fetched, but hey at least he tried.

"Yeah, but what?" Sam asked, still puzzled by the mystery behind this lake.

"Could be a vengeful spirit." Charlie spoke up, shrugging her conclusion to the brothers.

"Probably." Dean answered; she did had a point before. "But I don't know..." he admitted, "Water wraith, maybe? Some kind of demon? I mean, something that controls water... water that comes from the same source." he replied grimly.

"The lake." Sam's eyes widen at the epiphany, comprehending what his brother was concluding. "Which would explain why it's upping the body count. The lake is draining. It'll be dry in a few months. Whatever this thing is, whatever it wants, it's running out of time." he pointed out.

"And if it can get through the pipes, it can get to anyone, almost anywhere." Dean said worriedly, feeling a pang of dread in him. "This is gonna happen again soon."

"And we do know one other thing for sure. We know this has got something to do with Bill Carlton." Charlie stated, frowning and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, it took both his kids." Dean agreed, trying to mentally put the pieces together.

"And we've asked around. Lucas' dad, Chris, was Bill Carlton's godson." Sam informed.

Dean rose from the couch, "Well then. I say, let's go pay Mr. Carlton a visit." Dean suggested, fishing for his car keys from his pockets.

The trio went to the motel's parking lot, heading towards Dean's precious ride and he paused his strides. He turned to Charlie when he realized something. "I haven't introduced you to my baby." he said.

Her eyes narrowed, gawking at him. "You have a _child_?" No fucking way.

Sam shook his head, "He has a car." he sighed. Here we go again.

"Yep, my baby." he gestured to his beloved car with pride, "Charlie, this is-"

"A black, four-door hardtop, 1967 Chevrolet Impala. Sweet." she grinned at the sight of the car; she did had an affinity for muscle cars long ago.

Dean stood stupefied from her observation, "Yeah.. She sure is a beauty." he thought aloud moments later, gazing at her.

She turned to him and gave him a wholehearted smile, her dimples in full view. She misinterpreted his message; how foolish of her. "She sure is." she agreed, going inside to the backseat of the Impala.

Dean didn't break his gaze from Charlie when she climbed in the car and Sam eyed his brother, he had a feeling Dean wasn't talking about their car earlier.

They drove to the lake and founded Bill sitting on the same bench at the dock, staring remorsefully towards the lake much like the last time they where there. Sam approached the poor father a little closer, "Mr. Carlton…we'd like to ask you a few questions if you don't mind." he said.

"We're from the Department—" Dean started and Bill didn't payed him attention and cut him off. "I don't care who you're with. I've answered enough questions today." he replied crudely.

"Your son said he saw something in that lake." Charlie spoke, trying to persuade the man for answers. "What about you? You ever see anything out there?" Bill didn't replied to her. The redhead pursed her lips, "Mr. Carlton, Sophie's drowning and Will's death; we think there might be a connection to you or your family."

"My children are gone. It's… it's worse than dying. Go away. _Please_." Bill's voice cracked at his last word, pleading and turning his head away from the trio. The man had suffered enough and lost it all.

They left Bill alone and walk back to their car. "So what do you think?" Sam asked, leaning against the Impala.

"I think the poor guy's been through hell," Dean replied. "And I also think he's not telling us something." He added, flicking his gaze towards the Carlton's house and confusion furrowed his brows.

"What is it?" Charlie observed between the house and Dean.

"Huh." Dean looked at her and searched his pockets, "Maybe Bill's not the only one who knows something." He pulled out the drawing Lucas had given him. On the piece of was the sketch Lucas made of the Carlton's house. "We gotta see him again."

* * *

**Greetings everyone. I've been a bad author lately with the updates of this story and I apologize. Uploading from a phone and checking each word to see if I made a coherent sentence has been a quite tedious task. This is mainly the reason why this chapter is so short.**

**No matter, I'll make it work for you all. I hope I shall not disappoint and fail.**

**Oh and thank you all for the follows, favorites and reviews. I appreciate each single one; you guys are the best, really. :D**

**So! Short chapter, and smut. Semi-detailed smut with Sam no less. Poor Dean though, he seemed like he wanted to join in on the fun, or he just wanted Charlie for himself? Hmm...**

**Please read and review, let me know what you think.**

**Until then, stay tuned. Ciao, babes.**


	6. Breathing Underwater

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters.**_

"I'm sorry, but I don't think it's a good idea." A distraught Andrea Barr protested with the trio of hunters. She was baffled to see them standing on her porch being very persistent to talk with her son and Andrea didn't want these people in her house or near her son.

"We just need to talk to him. It wont take longer than a few minutes, I promise." Dean insisted to the doubtful mother who eyed them suspiciously. He had followed his hunch and drove towards the Barr residence, knowing that Lucas would help them once more.

Andrea didn't budge, she stood her ground firmly against them. Her hand gripped at the edge of the front door in aggravation. "He won't say anything, what good's it gonna do?" she asked hesitantly. Her son was still shaken by what happened to his dead father and she didn't want the memories to keep haunting him.

"Andrea, we think more people might get hurt." Sam confessed with urgency, desperate to finish this mystery before anymore people can die. "We think something's happening out there."

"My husband, the others… they just drowned." Andrea replied logically, at least to herself for some comfort on her fragile heart. She was not believing what they were trying to say, or she was just afraid of the truth behind it all. Drownings without the bodies recovered was considered normal, right? Wrong. "_That's all."_ she added, frustrated with them and their oncoming questions; they couldn't just leave her alone.

"If that's what you really believe then we'll go," Charlie told her, stepping in to persuade the worried mother. "But if you think there's even a possibility that something else could be going on here, _please_ let us talk to your son." Andrea fidgeted under Charlie's fabricated, understanding gaze and eventually succumbed to their plea. She just needed female reassurance before letting the rugged-looking Winchesters in.

Some time after, with more encouraging words from Charlie, Andrea lead the hunters inside her home and up the stairs towards her son's bedroom. Lucas was there on the floor with his toy soldiers scattered around him and he was coloring with his crayons, just like the last time they saw him. They all stood by the doorway watching the boy, until Dean walked into the room and pulled Charlie along with him. Sam and Andrea stayed behind, keeping an eye them from the doorway.

"Hey Lucas. You remember us?" Dean asked as he crouched down next to the silent child. Charlie sat close to them, noticing the drawings scattered around. All of them bared the same image; a picture of a red bicycle. The redhead furrowed her brows and Dean continued talking to Lucas.

"You know, I, uh… We wanted to thank you for that last drawing… but the thing is, we need your help again." Dean explained while Lucas was coloring something that looked like a person in water.

Receiving no response whatsoever from the boy, Dean unfolded the drawing of the house Lucas previously sketched him and puts it down in front of him. "How did you know to draw this?" he asked, sitting down next to the boy. "Did you know something bad was gonna happen?" Not a word was uttered by Lucas. "Maybe you could nod yes or no for me." he tried and Lucas kept on coloring, ignoring him just like all the other times.

Dean sighed, bowing his head. "You're scared. It's okay. I understand. See, when I was your age, I saw something real bad happen to my mom, and I was scared, too. I didn't feel like talking, just like you," he raised his head to look at Lucas square in his face, "But see, my mom—I know she wanted me to be brave. I think about that every day. And I do my best to be brave. And maybe... your dad wants you to be brave too." Lucas dropped his crayon and looked at Dean for a moment.

"Me too, bud." Charlie spoke from where she was sitting and both flicked their gaze to her. The hunter didn't felt intimated by their stares, "See, I lost my dad when I was a kid and I was just like you. Didn't speak a word for years, not even to my mom or my brothers and sisters when they needed me. I knew how to talk and all that stuff, but I didn't want to." Instead she went in a hunting and killing spree across Europe and remained in France for the time being. She has not shed a tear after his funeral. Not once. "I was all alone because he wasn't there and I missed him like crazy. I can still remember him just like yesterday. And let me tell you, the memories of your dad will help you move on. I know that you don't feel like talking to anyone now but when you're ready to do it you should. Trust me. I know when I did, I felt better and I was happy again. You will too. And I just want to let you know, as long as you remember him you are not alone."

Lucas looked down and handed Charlie a drawing of a white church next to a yellow house, and a boy with a blue baseball cap and red bicycle in front of a wooden fence. He then handed Dean one of the red bicycle drawings. The hunter gave him a soft smile as she reached and ruffled his hair slightly. "Thanks, little man." she said as rose to her feet. Dean gave a grateful nod to the boy, "Thanks Lucas."

They left the Barr's home soon after and were now inside the Impala, in search for the church Lucas had drawn. In the background, Billy Squier's "Too Daze Gone" soothed inside the car. Sam had the drawing in his hands and Charlie leaned over from the backseat to study it. Dean drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, "Andrea said the kid never drew like that till his dad died." he remarked, giving a glance to his brother.

"Well, there are cases. Going through a traumatic experience could make people more sensitive to premonitions, psychic tendencies." Charlie informed them, shrugging at her words.

"Whatever's out there, what if Lucas is tapping into it somehow? I mean, it's only a matter of time before somebody else drowns. So if you got a better lead, _please_." Dean scowled at her and gave her a look.

Charlie pursed her lips and before she could snap at him, Sam interrupted just in time. "All right... We got another house to find." he sighed.

"The only problem is there's about a _thousand_ yellow two-stories in this county alone." Dean complained, leaning back on his seat. The eldest Winchester was exasperated with this hunt.

"Oh the joy." Charlie mumbled sardonically.

Sam's gaze went back to the drawing. "See this church?" he pointed at the doodled building. "I bet there's less than a thousand of those around here."

"Ooh, college boy thinks he's so smart." Dean mocked his little brother.

Sam rolled his eyes and Charlie went back to the backseat, staring at the passing scenery as Dean drove down the dirt road. "Jackass." she mumbled as small chuckle left her lips. She crossed her arms and Sam laughed slightly as he heard her.

"You know, um..." Sam started after a few seconds of silence. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat and gulped, "What you said about Mom..." he paused, clearing his throat. "You never told me that." he finished hesitantly. Sam looked uneasy, the hunter could tell and so can a blind man. She bit her lip; dealing with the emotions from strangers was an awkward subject for her. She guessed the death of their mother affected all the Winchesters just like the death of her father, at the thought of her father the hunter had a faint scowl on her lips.

Dean shook his head and sighed, he didn't want to deal with this now. Not when someone like Charlie is in the car with them. "It's no big deal." he mumbled, rolling his eyes without a care. 'Bullshit' the hunter thought. Of course it was a big fucking deal, not when Sam stared at his brother intensely with those puppy dog eyes of his. Before Dean looked over at Sam, his eyes flicked towards the rear-view mirror and saw the sympathetic look Charlie gave him. It was as if she knew how deeply hurt he still was over the death of his mother and felt that her eyes could see through his tough guy exterior and façade that he built over the years.

Dean tore his gaze from her and directed it towards Sam, he groaned seeing that Sam had his puppy dog face in full attack. "Oh God, we're not gonna have to hug or anything, are we?" he made a face at Sam, who shook his head and chuckled. The tension the brothers formed dissolved completely and Charlie let out an inaudible sigh of relief.

After a few drives around the small town, the trio spotted a white church shaped like the one Lucas drew for them and across the street there's the small yellow house with the wooden fence near it. They get out of the car and Charlie walked towards the brothers. Sam had the drawing in his hands and held it up to compare it to the scene in front of them. Dean looked over towards the yellow house and back towards the drawing, it was the same thing. All of it. "Come on."

They crossed the street towards the house where they thought the little boy Lucas doodle lived. Dean knocked on the aged front door and was greeted by an old woman. He smiled kindly at her, "We're sorry to bother you, ma'am, but does a little boy live here, by chance? He might wear a blue ball cap, has a red bicycle." he asked her politely. The old woman got upset at the mention of the boy and frowned. "No sir." she gulped, "Not for a very long time. Peter's been gone for thirty-five years now." she sighed, stepping aside to let the hunters inside her home by opening the front door further in.

They huddled up inside and the old woman continued talking, closing the front door after Charlie. "The police never—_I_ never had any idea what happened. He just disappeared." she explained sadly. Sam elbowed Charlie's side and pointed towards the number of toy soldiers on a dusty table. "Losing him—you know, it's...it's worse than dying." she choked on her words with tears threatening to spill over her eyes, mirroring the image of a broken Bill Carlton to the hunters. It was déjà vu all over again.

Dean glanced over to Charlie and Sam with a frown before focusing on the old woman who he figured must have been the mom of the little boy, "Did he disappear from here? I mean, from this house?" he asked and she shook her head quickly. "He was supposed to ride his bike _straight home_ after school, and he never showed up." she gulped, her jaw trembling from the awful memories that clouded her vision. The loss of her son wounded her deeply. "Excuse me for a moment." the old woman whispered, practically darting away from the room and leaving the hunters alone. She was not going to break down in front of those people.

Once the woman was out of their sight, Charlie walked over to a shelf and picked up a picture off the mirror. There are two boys in the brown photograph, one had a the red bicycle with him. Dean looked over her shoulder as she turned it and her eyes squinted reading over the back. "Peter Sweeney and Billy Carlton, 1970." she said taken aback from the information. She stared over at the brothers; this case was more personal than they thought.

_Elsewhere in the lake_

Bill Carlton is sitting on the bench on the dock, talking to himself and staring emotionless at the lake. He was at his lowest and breaking point. Both of his children were dead and there was no reason for him to wake up every morning to face this cruel fate bestowed upon his fragile heart. "You've taken everything... everyone. I've got nothing left. I didn't understand. I didn't believe. Now I think I do. I think I finally know what you want." he pressed his lips into a thin line when an epiphany smacked his senses. He knew what needed to be done and end this for good.

_Elsewhere in the small town_

They left the Sweeney's home hurriedly after bidding goodbye to Mrs. Sweeney, the poor woman had tear stains on her wrinkled and baggy cheeks and her eyes were bloodshot. This was one of the unfortunate baggage of the job, the sad stories from the ordinary people and the pain they go through. They crossed the street and piled in the Imapala, Dean starting the ignition as his beloved car roared to life.

Dean steered his car away from the Sweeney's home and cruised down the streets. Sam bit his lip and glanced over at his brother, "Okay, this little boy, Peter Sweeney, vanishes, and this is all connected to Bill Carlton somehow." Sam clarified as he mentally planned out the case and the missing bits.

Charlie nodded as she leaned forward to prop her elbows on the tops of the front seats, "Yeah, Bill sure as hell seems to be hiding something, huh?" she muttered gruffly.

Sam nodded. "And Bill, the people he loves, they're all getting punished." he added.

Dean frowned, thinking. "So what if Bill did something to Peter?" he questioned his brother.

"What if Bill killed him?" Sam responded to his brother's question with raised eyebrows.

"Then Peter's spirit would be furious." Charlie answered. "It'd want revenge. It's possible." she concluded with grimace; so it was a vengeful spirit like she previously stated and Dean nodded in agreement. He sped up, knowing exactly where they needed to go.

They drove to the Carlton's home in due time and pulled up in their driveway. They hopped out of the car and approached the house, looking around for any sign of Bill. The cabin had its curtains pulled, lights off, and doors closed shut. Charlie jogged towards the usual spot on the dock where Bill must have been. To her surprise, he wasn't there or anywhere in the lake as she turned to see all the scenery. "Oi! Guys!" she hollered to the brothers when she heard a rumble of an engine nearby.

"Mr. Carlton!" Sam shouted and Dean turned around to see Bill Carlton on a small heading towards the center of the lake from the docks where Charlie was yelling at the man to around. They dashed over at the end of the docks, screaming with their might for the man to get off this lake.

"Mr. Carlton! You need to come back! Come out of the water! Turn the boat around!" Dean called him over to get his attention. Bill just gazed at the three hunters who were causing an uproar and looked away, determined to end this. Just then, water rose from the lake and flipped Bill's boat in the air. The impact caused Bill to fly away from his boat and into the depths of the murky water. Water spewed everywhere and every fiber in Charlie's being made her want to dived over and swim to save the man. When she jerked forward to do so, a pair of arms caught her and wheeled her back to a chest. The hunter whipped her head to see Dean staring wide-eyed at the scene in front of them and his arms locked around her waist as he pushed her back despite her slight struggles of being held down. She could feel the thundering of his heart on her back and she gulped. He prevented her to jump and protected her from a possible doom that awaited her in the deep waters. The trio waited with bated breath for the body of Bill to meet the surface. It didn't and he, along with his boat, vanished. Bill Carlton was dead.

"_Fuck_." Charlie muttered and her chest heaved, a clear sign of an oncoming asthma attack. 'Not now.' she mentally scowled and tried to control her breathing forcefully. Dean removed his arms around her and tugged at her elbow, "Come on. We gotta go." he said, and nodded towards Sam. "Go call the police station and report Bill Calrton's death. Get the sheriff's attention and make him wait for us." he barked and Sam quickly retrieve his phone and obliged to Dean's orders, going towards the car and leaning against the hood as he explained what just happened.

Dean dragged Charlie to the backseat doors and she leaned against them as she coughed a bit. "You okay?" he asked her and she nodded even when her chest was tightening by the second and it was getting harder to breathe. "Positive? Hey, if you can't breathe I'll gladly give you some CPR." he offered to her with a cheeky wink and the corners of her mouth twitched momentarily. She playfully punched his shoulder, her coughing diminishing by a tinge. "Moron." she mumbled with a shake of her head.

Sam approached them, "Hey, I got their attention. We should go over there now." he explained quickly and they all hopped in the car. Dean pulled the Impala away from the Carton's home and raced to the police station. He passed way over the speed limit and arrived in less than twenty minutes; record time for him and Sam.

They jumped from the car and walked towards the police station, where on the outside was a stony-faced Jake Barr waiting for them. "This way, gentlemen." he gestured to the inside of the building and walked in with the trio of hunters trailing behind him.

In the main room of the station awaited Andrea with Lucas, close by the Jake's office. They were sitting next to each other, Lucas rocked in his chair back and forth; Andrea was holding a paper bag and a plastic container. They all piled in the main room and Andrea stood, leaving behind the things she had on the chair she was previously using. "Sam, Dean, and Charlotte." she greeted, "I didn't expect to see you here." she said, nodding to them. Charlie could tell that the young mother was somewhat annoyed seeing their faces behind her small smile.

"So _now_ you're on a first-name basis." Jake joked before focusing his attention to his daughter. "What are you doing here?"

Andrea held up the paper bag and handed it to her father, "I brought you dinner." she answered.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, I don't really have the time." Jake apologized, taking the paper bag from Andrea and setting it on his desk.

"I heard about Bill Carlton. Is it true? Is something going on with the lake?" Andrea asked, her eyes falling to the hunters who stood awkwardly in the room.

Jake shot a look to them behind his shoulder before sighing, "Right now we don't know what the truth is." He lifted his stare at Andrea, a silent plea to stay home burned behind his fatherly gaze. "But I think it might be better if you and Lucas went on home." Unexpectedly, Lucas looked up and whined. He bolted out of his chair and lashed on to Charlie and Dean's arms, his tiny hands desperately digging into their skin and tugging their arms down. Both hunters shared a worried glance and kneeled in front of the disturbed boy.

"Lucas, hey, what is it?" Charlie asked, surprised at his odd behavior and worried for the boy. If there's one thing that tugged her heartstrings it was a child in distress.

"Lucas." Dean said, clasping his free hand on Lucas' shaking shoulder and giving it a comforting squeeze.

Andrea went to grab the arm of her child to pull him away, "Lucas." she said, and he only whimpered louder as his kept his hold of their arms.

"Lucas, it's okay. It's okay. Hey, Lucas, it's okay. It's okay." Both Charlie and Dean soothed simultaneously to the scared child in their best comforting tone. Individually, they both sort of cared of this little boy over the course of this hunt. After a couple of minutes, Andrea finally pulled Lucas away from the hunters and lead him outside so that he could calm down. As Andrea pulled Lucas away, he never let his eyes leave sight of the hunters until they were out of his sight.

Jake threw down his heavy jacket on a chair and stalked into his office with the hunters trailing behind him. When he saw that his daughter and grandson were an earshot away, he turned to the hunters as they all sat down; Charlie stood by the door to keep an eye if either Lucas or Andrea returned. "Okay, just so I'm clear, you see... something attack Bill's boat, sending Bill, who is a very good swimmer, by the way, into the drink, and you never see him again?" he asked, not believing the story Sam informed him of the events over the phone a few minutes ago.

Dean glanced at Sam, expecting this reaction. Again. Why can't people believed that these things really happen? Ah, ordinary people wouldn't grasp the concept of the supernatural that well. They'd be locked up in a mental hospital for sure by all the things they'll see and experience. "Yeah, that about sums it up." he confirmed, nodding towards Jake.

Jake quirked a defiant brow at them, "And I'm supposed to believe this, even though I've already sonar-swept that entire lake? And what you're describing is impossible? _And_ you're not really Wildlife Service?" he accused and the brothers looked at the sheriff surprised; Charlie listened to the last statement and couldn't care less, she had her face neutral. The sheriff caught the wide eyes of the brothers and continued, "That's right, I checked. Department's never heard of you three." he spat bitterly, hating the fact he's been tricked by these people.

"See, now, we can explain that..." Dean started to save their asses but Jake cut him off.

"_Enough_. Please. The only reason you're breathing free air is one of Bill's neighbors saw him steering out that boat just before you did. So, we have a couple of options here. I can arrest you for impersonating government officials and hold you as material witnesses to Bill Carlton's disappearance. _Or_, we can chalk this all up to a bad day, you get into your car, you put this town in your rearview mirror, and you don't ever **darken** my doorstep again." he offered, his undertone menacing and authoritative.

"_Cazzo._" Charlie mumbled to herself after hearing his threat and shook her head at his ignorance.

"Door number two sounds good." Sam answered.

"That's the one I'd pick." Jake remarked with grimace. He escorted the hunters outside and waved as they left the police station.

_Elsewhere in the motel_

After Jake's "threat", nighttime passed over twilight in a blanket of darkness and stars. The hunters arrived at the motel and were outside of the brothers' room. Charlie turned to the brothers and sighed, "Well I guess that's it, guys. I better go, pack my stuff and take off back to the road." she stated sadly, though she had a feeling deep in her gut that told her this hunt was far from over. Despite the short time she spent with the Winchester brothers, she actually enjoyed their company. A lively, lighthearted type of company she isolated herself over the years; she never knew how much she missed it and now she'll go back to fend off the supernatural on her own again.

Sam gave her a grin and opened his arms, "Not before a hug you don't." he said and the redhead chuckled at his antics. She gave him a hug and he returned the gesture by lifting her up with a tight grip. She laughed and he set her back on her feet, "Take care of yourself." he said.

The hunter gave him a nod before turning to Dean, who was watching her little scene with his brother. Unknown to them, he had a flashback of the dream and shuddered slightly when he saw them interact. She winked at him before wrapping her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her torso in response. They stayed like that for a short while until she pulled away and patted his shoulder, "See ya around." she said and he smirked. "Sure will. Drive safe." he answered.

She had a smirk that matched his own. "Where's the fun in that?"

_Elsewhere in the Barr's home_

Lucas is in his bedroom with his toy soldiers, drawing another black spiral. Andrea walked by his door in a robe and sees her child hunched over coloring, "Baby, what are you doing up? Come on. Let's go to bed." she said and went over to pick him up in her arms and tucks him to bed.

_Elsewhere in the motel_

The hunter gave a cheeky Dean Winchester her number for when they needed her and waved goodbye to the brothers before entering her motel room. There, she plopped on the cheap bed and kicked of her shoes, laying and stretching over the mattress with a yawn. She closed her eyes and dozed off. Suddenly a chill ran down her spine. She sat up right as her chest clenched tightly and her eyes rolled to the back of her head; a white film pooling over the multi-colored irises.

Something was wrong, completely wrong. And she heard it. That baritone voice.

_"Mia bella, I'm back."_

* * *

**Italian words used in the chapter:**

**Cazzo = dick**

**Phew, I'm still alive kiddies. And there's more coming this weekend, I promise. Thank you for the follows and favorites; you guys are the best, really. You make my day a lot better.  
**

**Long chapter there! And our hunter grew fond of the brothers, aint that sweet? But who is that at the end and what's wrong with Charlie now?**

**Please read and review, let me know what you think.**

**Until then, stay tuned. See ya later, guys.**


	7. Anything Could Happen

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters.**_

A cold chill coursed through each vertebrae of the hunter's spine, her posture hunched as she shook her head frantically. "_No..._" the hunter whimpered; her body convulsing and collapsing back to the squeaking mattress. Her head pounded when everything became hypersensitive; the sound of her blood rushing in her ears, the thundering beat of her frantic heart in her chest, the shallowness of her quick breaths and the rustled of sheets being grasped by her trembling fingers. Unknown cries of agony and despair bounced off the walls, which had turned black like those glinting eyes that kept haunting her in her dreams. Bones cracked, tearing through her ivory flesh as memories flooded her eyes and mind. Memories of how he ruined her past loves; their horror-stricken faces embossing in her mind with crimson droplets stuck in their faces and damaged bodies. The sickening scent of metal caught in her nostrils and hot tears spilled over her dull white eyes.

A shadow from the walls lurked in the darkness and stalked towards the bed; steady and slow strides molding into the silhouette of a tall man. The figure smiled, pearly white teeth shinning and electric blue eyes glinting menacingly; he was so close to her now. The bed dipped as he took his place next to the paralyzed hunter. "_Mia bella..._" he whispered fondly, his hand caressing her tear-stained cheek and trembling jaw. She felt her skin burn instantly as if his touch was acidic upon her flesh. "_You can't-_" she began to protested with a strangled cry and he placed a piano long finger on top of her lips to silence her. "I told you I'd back; there's not stopping it now_._" he chuckled darkly as her eyes narrowed in fright. His hand unexpectedly punctured through her chest and tore her still beating heart from her body. The bloody organ rested in his hands as he leaned close to her face and gave her a sneer.

"You're **mine**, Carlotta. You belong to **me**. _Forever_."

The hunter woke up abruptly, her eyes snapping open and her heart wrenching against her ribcage cowardly. A weakness that she hasn't portrayed in a long time and she inwardly scorned at her misery. The burning of her lungs intensified by the lack of oxygen in her system. A startled gasp passed her quivering lips and she sprang from the bed to rummaged through her duffel bag and she retrieved her yellow lifesaver; a short salvation. She hurriedly inhaled the steroids from it and slumped against a wall. "Fuck." she groaned, her breathing steadying and followed by desperate a gulp of air. She laid in her stoic position for a while, emotionless and numb. She thought of nothing, her mind locking down on her like a barrier from the reality around her. He wasn't here. He'll never find her, she hoped he wouldn't. He _couldn't_. The hunter stayed there, quiet and detached; she forgot of her existence and his. Nothing felt good and nothing felt bad; it's golden.

The buzz of her mobile on the table brought the hunter back to reality. She detached herself from the wall and went to answer her phone, thinking it was Violet with another case; she was clearly mistaken. "Hello?" the hunter forced out and a male voice greeted her. "Dean? Wha-" she paused to hear him speak quickly, barking orders here and there. "Yeah, I'm still here... The Barr's home? What do you mean?" she asked and listened to his ever word. "Lucas was still in distress." she pointed out, clutching her phone tightly and she could hear the brothers beginning to bicker over the other line. "Okay, I'll be there." she paused again, "Yes, I'm fine... Okay, yeah. I said I'm fine." she rolled her eyes. "Yeah, alright. Bye." she hung up and darted all over the motel room. She put on her boots and grabbed her keys, jacket and phone; bolting out of the door and towards the parking lot. The hunter jogged towards her stolen Jeep and halted her steps when a grave feeling washed over her.

Something was _way_ off.

_Elsewhere in the Barr's home_

Andrea headed to her bathroom after tucking her son to bed. She waited by the edge of the bathtub as water filled up mostly all of it. She turned off the rushing water and tested it, becoming comfortable with the temperature she then took off her bathrobe to get in the tub. She leaned back with a soft sigh and grabbed a washcloth nearby and closed her eyes. Unbeknownst to her, the water from the faucet started to rush in a murky brown color; the same as the lake. She started washing herself with the dirty water and felt that something was not right. She opened her eyes to see the disgusting water and shrieked. She swung one of her legs over the side of tub to get out but she got pulled back in harshly by an unknown force.

Outside the bathroom, Lucas was pounding on the door after hearing that his mother had screamed moments ago.

Andrea struggled against the mysterious force that was brutally dragging her down inside the tub. She managed to pull her head over the water and gasped for a greedy gulp of air but her sweet victory was cut short when she was immediately pulled back under once again and her struggling began afresh.

Charlie managed to arrive in less than 20 minutes to the Barr's home and skidded her car to a halt in front of the house. She hopped out of it and slammed the door shut when she raced towards the front door. The hunter bounced on each of foot-covered boot as she waited for the door to open after she rang the doorbell. The door then flung open to reveal a panting, frightened Lucas. Upon seeing the hunter he quickly grabbed her hand and tugged at it.

"Lucas? _Lucas!_" she shouted as he ran inside the house with his hand firmly attached to hers and he hauled them up the slippery stairs that led towards the bathroom. The hunter was at his heels as he reached the bathroom that held on the other side an Andrea Barr fighting for her life with the water pouring under the door and spreading to the hallway and downstairs.

Lucas removed his hand from the hunter's to pound against the door until he was grabbed by his waist. He looked up to see the hunter and squirmed under her hold. "It's okay, bud. I'm here." she soothed softly, but her hold was tight against his scrawny, moving limbs. He gave off a whimper when another scream of his mother echoed all over the house. The hunter acted fast when she moved Lucas to the side and kicked the wooden door. It nearly fell off its hinges by her force.

The door swung open and the hunter bolted inside, slighty distraught at the malevolent whispering all over the bathroom but shrugged it off. She threw her arms inside the dark waters of the leaking bathtub and her hands blindly searched for the young mother. Moments later, she grabbed the drowning woman and yanked her out with all her might. Andrea's head emerged, gasping for sweet oxygen for her burning lungs but was pulled back down. "Oh no you don't." Charlie growled and harshly heaved Andrea until she was fully out and both women rolled towards the tiled floor. Andrea collapsed on top of Charlie, soaking both of them, and started to spat out water while coughing uncontrollably.

"Andrea?" Charlie croaked, sitting up on her elbows and gently peeling the woman off of her. Andrea didn't answer her; she was busy gaining bits of heavenly oxygen back into her heaving lungs. The hunter got up to her feet and grabbed a towel off the counter, walking back to the shaking mother and covering her with it. She then glanced around the bathroom, her mind clouded with Lucas' face.

He was nowhere in sight. The hallway was silent.

"Shit." she mumbled to herself and walked towards the hall. Lucas wasn't in the hallway and her eyes narrowed.

"_Lucas?!_"

Just then, Lucas appeared with the Winchesters behind him; much to the hunter's relief. Sam Winchester's eyes widen when he caught the state of Charlie, "Jesus." he muttered and raced towards her to make sure she was alright. She had her clothes wet, but she'll live; no harm was done to her. "I'm fine." she gave him a small smile, silently thanking him for his concern, but it quickly evaporated when she thought of Andrea. Her eyes moved towards the frightened gaze of Lucas, "However, Andrea's not. Take care of her." she ordered, nodding to the bathroom where Andrea was still coughing and slowly coming around.

"Is she alright?" Dean spoke up, having a firm hold of Lucas' waist to prevent him to look at his mother in the weakened state she was. The hunter shook her head in response, her gaze flicking towards Sam. "She'll be fine, but go to her." Sam obliged to her order and went inside while Charlie walked towards Dean and Lucas. "Come on, bud. Your mommy is safe now and it's time for bed."

Sam kept his guard outside Andrea's bedroom much like he had promised her to do so. The poor young woman was traumatized and it took a lot of effort of calming her down to sleep with the lights on and assuring her that Lucas was completely safe with Charlie and Dean.

Lucas was snoring away safely in his bed, and yet Charlie and Dean were glued by his door to watch over him. The hunter had her shirt and trousers slightly damp, and they clung to her body. Dean kept his stare on Lucas, "What happened?" he asked abruptly.

Charlie crossed her arms, quiet for a moment and sighed mutely, "I came as fast as I could and Lucas was scared shitless."

A corner of Dean's mouth curved upright, "I can imagine."

Charlie nodded and pursed her lips, "And then he took me upstairs and by the time we reached the bathroom, Andrea started to scream. It scared Lucas. A lot. So I busted in and hauled her out of the bathtub."

"Nothing else happened afterwards? How was the bathroom when you came in?"

The hunter thought back, "Water was everywhere. The bathtub was filled with this dark, black water." she took a minute of pause. The next part was the strangest but there's never anything normal in the supernatural. Her voice went quiet, barely a whisper to Dean's ears. "Something or whatever it was kept grabbing and pulling Andrea down every time I tried to pull her off. For a moment, I thought I couldn't get her out and there was this thing..." she trailed off and bit her lip.

Dean licked his lips, "What was it?"

The hunter's gaze met Dean's curious stare. "It was this eerie whispering... It was something like," she fidgeted, thinking back at the words. "Come play with me." she answered.

Hours later, the rays of dawn peeked through the curtains of the Barr's house, casting a soft gold glow to everything that was in the sun's way. Dean had offered and loaned Charlie one of his shirts to keep her dry, since her shirt was still wet. He didn't mind to give her clothes, the shirt he gave her was an old one and it accentuated her womanly figure and he wasn't complaining. Not one bit. Both hunters stayed up all night by Lucas' doorway until they decided to investigate for some clues around the house.

They were searching through old books and notebooks on some bookshelves in one room; the dust was irritating for Charlie and her lungs. Meanwhile, Sam was with the Andrea on a couch in the living room. The young woman was dressed in her most comfortable clothes but she wasn't in a placid state. She was a hurricane of emotions; one dominating over the others whirled up inside her and it was confusion. Of course she had every right to be confused, she had absolutely no idea why and what was dragging her down in the privacy of her own bathroom. She's shocked, that's for sure, and couldn't fathom how all of this could have been possible.

"Can you tell me?" Sam asked her gently, his sympathetic eyes casting all over her crippled state.

Andrea shook her head rapidly, "No." she replied immediately. "It doesn't make any sense." her voice cracked and she sniffled, starting to cry and put her face in her trembling hands. "I'm going crazy." she choked out with a loud sob as tears fell down freely on her sunken cheeks.

Sam moved closer to her and laid a reassuringly hand on her shoulder, "No, you're not." he said softly. "Tell me what happened. Everything."

Andrea's posture shook, the haunting memories of last night's events plaguing her fragile mind, "I heard...I thought I heard...there was this voice." she whispered shakily, struggling to form a coherent sentence from her jumbled thoughts.

"What did it say?" Sam asked her curiously, keeping up with his soothing aura to calm the frightened mother.

Andrea gulped, "It said... it said 'come play with me'." Tears once again spilled over and she started to sob louder than before. "What's happening?" she buried her face in her hands, scared and confused by the torment she went through. Most likely blaming all of this by imagining it; she was far from being crazy.

In the other room, Charlie pulled out a dusty scrapbook that was labeled in cursive writing with words saying "Jake – 12 years old". She opened it, flipping through the old and yellowed pages. "Huh." she mumbled to herself, her eyes darting to each brown photograph presented. "Found anything yet?" Dean's gruff voice broke the silence and snapped the hunter out of her little world. "Yeah, I think I found something. Come here." she replied loudly, her eyes squinting at a particular image displayed in front of her eyes. Dean came by seconds later and looked over her shoulder to the book in her hands. His breath fanned over her the side of her neck, indicating the proximity of his closeness. "Look over here." Charlie said, laying her finger over the face of a little boy; Peter Sweeney. "What is it?" he asked and leaned further on a bit and realization dawned upon his features, "Well I'll be damned."

Seconds later, both hunters appeared at the living room, book at hand, and Charlie placed it in front of Andrea on the page were a picture displaying a scout troop; "Explorer Troop 37".

"Do you recognize the kids in these pictures?" Dean asked Andrea, hands on the table and looking at the startled stare on her wide brown eyes.

"What?" she asked. "Um... um, no. I mean, except that's my dad right there." she said, finger pointed at one of the kids' faces, "He must have been about twelve in these pictures." she answered, moving her finger to another photograph and motioning towards it. It was a picture of Jake as a child and he was standing next to Peter Sweeney. Charlie glanced over at Dean and then at Sam, coming to the same conclusion as the brothers.

"Chris Barr's drowning." Dean spoke up slowly, realizing everything by bits. "The connection wasn't to Bill Carlton. It must have been to the sheriff." he concluded, it did seemed plausible to him.

"Bill _and_ the sheriff—" Charlie clarified, "They were both involved with Peter."

"What about Chris?" Andrea asked quickly, not comprehending where they were going at. "My dad—what are you talking about?" she stammered, becoming confused by their words and declarations.

Dean looked sideways and nudged Charlie. She flicked her gaze over to him and he nodded towards the kitchen. The hunter looked over and was caught off guard by Lucas standing there; he shouldn't be hearing about this.

"Lucas?" Dean called but it fell deaf on the little boy's ears. He started out the window as if he was looking for something in the woods outside.

"Lucas, what is it?" Charlie called him over and not bothering to give them a glance, Lucas opened the kitchen door and went outside. Soon, everyone followed him.

"Lucas, honey?" Andrea tried to get the attention of her son as he led them over the trees and to a ground covered in moss. He stopped and looked at the ground, then up to Charlie and Dean.

"You and Lucas get back to the house and stay there, okay?" Dean instructed Andrea and she grabbed her son's hand, pulling him back to the safe haven that was their house. Afterwards, the trio of hunters got some shovels from the Impala's trunk and were digging to where Lucas guided them. They dug until Sam's shovel clanked against something solid. He looked over to the others and they all got on their knees to dug with their hands until they pulled out a rusted red bicycle from the dirt.

"Peter's bike." Charlie deduced in astonishment.

"Who are you?" A voice asked and the sound of a gun being cocked followed soon after. The trio whirled around to see Jake staring them down with a shotgun aimed towards them.

"Put the gun down, Jake." Sam tried to reason with the sheriff and motioned to the others to drop their shovels, with a bit of reluctance from Charlie since she wanted to banged Jake's ignorant head till he got some sense in him. But they obliged to Sam's silent orders and dropped their shovels.

"How did you know that was there?" Jake barked at them, his hold of his shotgun not inching away from their heads.

Charlie scoffed at him, "What happened?" she countered, "You and Bill killed Peter, drowned him in the lake and then buried the bike? You can't bury the truth, Jake. _Nothing_ stays buried." she seethed.

From inside the house, Andrea saw the scene playing on; her father with his gun trained to the hunters and she became alarmed by his actions. She kneeled down to Lucas' level, "Go to your room, sweetie. _Now_. Lock the door and wait for me. Don't come out." she said urgently and Lucas ran off, following his mother's instructions. Once Lucas was out of her sight, she headed outside hoping she could at least defend the hunters' safety.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about." Jake replied, his voice faltering and his posture stiff.

"You and Bill killed Peter Sweeney thirty-five years ago. That's what the hell I'm talking about." the hunter snapped at him.

Andrea ran up before Charlie could do any bodily harm to her father, "Dad!" she yelled, coming closer towards them.

"And now you got one _seriously_ pissed-off spirit." Dean concluded Charlie's words.

"It's gonna take Andrea, Lucas, everyone you love. It's gonna drown them." Sam explained bluntly to Jake, "And it's gonna drag their bodies God knows _where_, so you can feel the same pain Peter's mom felt. And then, after that, it's gonna take you, and it's not gonna stop until it does."

Jake scoffed rudely back at Sam, "Yeah? And how do you know that?" he sneered.

"Because that's exactly what it did to Bill Carlton." Charlie replied, stating the obvious.

Jake shook his head, baffled at the hunters' accusations. "Listen to yourselves, all of you. You're insane."

"I don't really give a rat's ass what you think of us." Dean shot back, "But if we're gonna bring down this spirit, we need to find the remains, salt them, and burn them into dust. Now tell me you buried Peter somewhere. Tell me you didn't just let him go in the lake."

Meanwhile, Lucas didn't follow his mother's instructions and was watching all the adults interact outside. Then, he heard a child-like voice; the voice of Peter Sweeney. _"Come play with me."_ it beckoned and Lucas followed the voice, dazed and his mind blank.

"Dad, is any of this true?" Andrea asked Jake, she was close now and her focus landed on her father.

"_No_." Jake replied quickly, "Don't listen to them. They're **liars** and they're **dangerous**." he insisted, trying to keep her daughter from believing them at all cost; he was horribly failing.

"Something tried to drown me." Andrea told him, "Chris died on that lake. Dad, look at _me_." she snapped, commanding her father was something she never tried and she was desperate for answers. Jake looked at her, guilt tattooed on face when he shifted his eyes over her. "Tell me you—" her voice cracked, "You didn't kill anyone." At this plea, Jake looked away and silently confirmed her sudden fear. "Oh my God." she gasped, her hand coming to cover her mouth as she stared wide-eyed at her father.

"Billy and I were at the lake." Jake began to speak after a pregnant silence shared among them. "Peter was the smallest one. We always bullied him, but this time, it got rough." He stared farther away to the lake as memories played in his mind, "We were holding his head under the water. We didn't mean to. But we held him under too long and he drowned. We let the body go, and it sank." He looked over at his daughter while the hunters exchanged sullen looks. If they had no body, there would be no way to stop Peter; they were _fucked_, Charlie mentally scowled. "Oh, Andrea, we were kids. We were so scared. It was a mistake. But, Andrea," he paused to collect his thoughts, "To say that I have anything to do with these drownings, with Chris, because of some ghost? It's not rational." he informed her.

"Alright." Dean had enough of Jake's sob story and butted in. "Listen to me, _all_ of you. We need to get you away from this lake, as far as we can, right _now_." he demanded.

Just then, Andrea turned her head and spotted Lucas going down to the lake. The young mother stood stupefied and gasped. Jake turned also, by the sound his daughter made, and his heart dropped. "Lucas!" he yelled, horror masking his face. Andrea was the first to sprint over to her little boy and everyone soon followed. They all hurried down to the dock, where Lucas was leaning over the side, reaching for a toy soldier in the water. _"Come play with me." _Peter Sweeney's voice rang in Lucas' ears.

"Lucas!" Charlie yelled in the midst of everyone's uproar and added speed to her sprint, fearing the safety of the boy.

"Lucas! Baby, stay where you are!" Andrea cried, her heart plummeting and her body shaking in fearfulness and adrenaline.

A gray hand suddenly came up and pulled Lucas into the water while they all reached the edge of the lake. Jake halted in his steps from the wave of shock that crashed over him and couldn't move an inch. He saw it. There by water, a face he never he would see again; Peter Sweeney and his pale face mocking him. Charlie kept running down the path, close to the docks. The hunter damned her asthma to hell, and by the edge of the dock she jumped off it; diving headfirst into the lake and braced herself from the impact of rushing water on her body. She held her breath as she swam down to the never-ending murky depths of the lake in search for Lucas and felt two other people diving aswell, most probably the Winchester brothers. Still, the hunter kept swimming until she saw a glint on what it seemed to be the bottom of the lake. She went further down and was faced with the ghost of Peter dragging Lucas down. Peter caught a glimpse of Charlie and grabbed her wrist. _"Come play with me." _his voice echoed and the hunter fought against his hold. "Motherfucker." the hunter mentally cussed as she kept on struggling and her lungs pulsed inside her chest, burning each inch of her aching respiratory system.

"Oh my God!" Andrea cried and she started to take off her jacket to jump in as the others to save her son. Sam resurfaced in that instant and saw what she was planning to do. "Andrea, stay there." he shouted, warning the worrywart mother.

"No! Lucas!" Andrea cried in protest. She'll be damned if her boy wasn't alive and safe.

"We'll get him! Just stay on the dock!" Sam reassured her and dived once again. Moments later, Dean resurfaced and Sam came up shortly.

"Sam?" Dean asked his brother, and he shook his head in reply. Lucas wasn't anywhere they turned to. "Dammit." Dean cussed and looked over the surface of the lake; Charlie hasn't resurfaced either. Or at all. No fucking-

"Lucas, where are you?" Andrea wailed, biting her lip as tears threatened to fall from her tired eyes.

"Sam, where's Charlie?!" Dean asked after realizing her disappearance, his eyes filled with intense panic as he stared at his brother. Sam's eyes widen, looking quickly over the surface, and saw no one. This was bad. _Extremely_ bad. The brothers dived back down to find Charlie in the same moments as Jake took off his jacket and waded towards the lake.

"Peter, if you can hear me..." Jake hollered, "Please, Peter, I'm sorry. I'm so— I'm so sorry." he pleaded; it was time to end all of this and he knew just how to do it. Andrea looked over her father, because of the sound of his voice, and her heart couldn't bear it any longer as she shouted at him, "Daddy, no!"

"Peter. Lucas—he's.." Jake's body shriveled with remorse. He didn't want to lose his grandson over a fatal mistake conducted ages ago. "He's just a little boy. Please, it's not his fault, it's mine. Please take _me_." He bargained, swimming closer to the center of the lake.

The Winchesters came up for air and were empty-handed. They had no Lucas and no Charlie, and Dean was losing his wits. They saw Jake swimming and began to shout at him, "Jake, no!" Dean yelled but he was already late. Peter had resurfaced to claim the last bully who killed him. "Just let it be over!" Jake cried and just like that he was instantly dragged down by Peter Sweeney. Forever.

"Daddy! Daddy! No!" Andrea broke down and screamed with all her might.

The Winchesters dived down again and the youngest had to resurfaced quickly; he saw no sign of them and hoped that Dean would. He looked over at Andrea and shook his head. Her jaw trembled and she mouthed the word "No!". Dean kept swimming down to the depths of the lake, hellbent on finding Charlie and Lucas. And he saw it. Red hair waving in the clouded waters and he reached for her. "Come on." he thought and his lungs protested against him. He finally clasped his hand on her shoulder and the hunter turned. She had a limp Lucas in her arms and Dean could finally breathe again. He pointed towards the surface and the hunter nodded with bubbles escaping her closed mouth. She was desperate to breathe freely over dry land. Both of them wrapped one arm around Lucas' waist and swam upwards to the surface.

They came up shortly afterwards and the hunter's lungs have never been so grateful for oxygen. The hunter spat out water when they reached the dock and Sam hauled Lucas over to Andrea as the little boy coughed out water while his mother lead him back to their house. Dean grasped the edge of the dock and pulled himself out. He then caught Charlie's hands in his and lifted her up. He patted her back as she coughed all the water that got inside her lungs and shook his head. "Don't ever do that again, alright?" he said sternly and the hunter grimaced. "I saw Peter dragging Lucas to the bottom. So I went further down and fought him to save Lucas. _Sue me_." she wheezed, gasping for more air. "Yeah, a little warning next time would've been great." he replied sardonically and before Charlie could bicker to defend her actions, Sam spoke up. "At least you're okay."

The hunter gave soft smile, grateful to both of the Winchesters and their concern. "Thanks, Sammy."

"Ahem."

The hunter rolled her eyes, "You too, macho."

The next day, the trio went to their perspective cars and packed their belongings. The job here was done and there was no rest for the supernatural. The Winchesters were at the Impala and tossed their bags in the trunk. Sam noticed Dean's silence and pressed his lips to a thin line, "Look, we're not gonna save everybody." he stated quietly.

"I know." Dean sighed, gazing on the other side of the motel's parking lot to where Charlie was opening the trunk of the Jeep. Just then, Andrea came walking up with Lucas at her side. "Sam, Dean."

"Hey." Dean greeted them, cheering up a bit.

"We're glad we caught you." Andrea said, a smile blossoming in her face. "We just um, we made you lunch for the road." she announced, pointing to the tray Lucas was carrying with a proud grin. "Lucas insisted on making the sandwiches himself." she added, ruffling the hair of her son.

"Can I give it to them now?" Lucas asked his mother and she nodded with a fond smile. "Of course." she answered, planting a kiss on his head.

"Come on, Lucas." Dean beckoned the boy to come over to him, "Let's load this into the car." he said and they went towards the back doors of his Impala while Sam stayed with Andrea.

"How you holding up?" Sam asked the young mother as she looked for a certain redheaded woman.

"It's just gonna take a long time to sort through everything, you know?" Sam could still see the hurt in her eyes masked by the happiness on her face.

"Andrea, I'm sorry." he sighed and she shook her head. "You saved my son. All of you. I can't ask for more than that. Dad loved me. He loved Lucas. No matter what he did, I just have to hold on to that." she answered, a small smile tugging on her lips.

"Alright." Dean said to Lucas as he took the tray from his hands and placed in the back. "If you're gonna be talking now, this is a very important phrase, so I want you to repeat it one more time."

"Oh yeah?"

Dean turned to see Charlie walking towards them. She had his shirt at hand and a coy smirk on her plush lips. He grinned at her and then focused on Lucas. "Why don't you tell Charlie what it is?"

"Zeppelin rules!" Lucas exclaimed with a wide smile that made the hunter laugh wholeheartedly.

"That's right." Dean chuckled, "Up high." Dean held up his hand for a high-five that Lucas returned in an instant. "You take care of your mom, okay?" Lucas nodded at him, "Alright." Then Lucas went to Charlie and gave her a long hug that she returned and ruffled his hair. "Take care, bud." she said and he smiled, waving her goodbye and going to his mother's side.

Once Lucas was gone, the hunter looked over at Dean and gave him his shirt; the skin of their hands brushed when he took it away. "Thank you. For everything." the hunter said and bit her lip. Dean stood up after tossing his shirt in the back and gave her a cheeky wink. "Anytime." She could tell by the way his body language he wanted something more than a simple "thank you", but shrugged the thought off. "Take care of yourself, Dean. Feel free to call when you guys need backup." she said and gave him a butterfly kiss on his cheek. Unfortunately for him, he reacted slow and stood there; baffled by her action. He gave a stiff nod as she walked away from him and to her car.

"Wait!"

The hunter turned and smiled, seeing Sam jogging up to her. "Hey, Sam." she greeted coolly.

"I just wanted to say thanks for your help." he said, "I figured Dean is not going to fully say it, so I guess it was my job to do it." he explained.

The hunter chuckled, "No problem. Call me anytime you need help."

"You know..." Sam muttered. "We make a good team." At this the hunter quirked a brow. "All of us." he clarified.

She smirked at him and shook her head, "Listen, I know that Rambo over there," she nodded her head to where Dean was waiting for Sam, "Has this thing of not needing anyone's help mantra going on for him, just like most hunters tend to not give others chances and your brother falls in that category." she sighed. "And I get it, I really do. But I'll be there if you need any help even if he complains and bitches all the way about his wounded pride for taking help of a girl." she joked.

Sam stared at the cracks of the pavements while she spoke. "I mean it. And besides, who can say no to this face?" she said with an over-dramatic pout and flutter of her long eyelashes that made Sam laugh. The hunter cracked a smile, "Take care of yourselves and drive safe." she said and leaned on her toes to wrap her arms around Sam's neck. He returned her gesture and let her go. "You too."

Unbeknownst to the splitting trio of hunters, a dark figure in an alley watched them. A pair of electric blue eyes stared at every move and curve of Charlie's body; a smirk curled on its lips. She was the same as he remembered her to be and it pleased him greatly. "Is she with them?" A voice on the other end of the alley spoke and he chuckled. "No." he replied, "But no matter. I'll make sure they'll be together soon and things will go according to plan." he promised, not losing any sight of the hunter getting in her car and driving down the road. "Dont' fail me." The other figure warned, stepping out and letting the a ray of sunlight cast over his glowing yellow eyes. He turned, his blue eyes turning coal-black with a dark grin plastered on his handsome face. "I'll arrange something to make sure she joins them permanently. And I _never_ disappoint."

And they vanished in the darkness of the alley.

* * *

**I love you all and value your patience. **


	8. Little Talks

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters; just my OCs._**

New hunts.

More creatures.

Repeat.

The hunter was hunched over her computer screen, pounding at a fast speed on the keyboard while torn newspaper clippings littered across her messy motel bed. A small vampire nest in Philadelphia caught her interest when she was just finishing a quick ghoul case in New Jersey. Violet had ranged her earlier in the day, just to see what the hunter was up to and chatted for a while to give her some good news. Vi was taking off to Europe by next week to continue her linguistic studies and she left the hunter her house keys under the mat of her front door. "Isn't that a bit conspicuous?" the hunter snorted and Vi childishly defended her customs. Nevertheless, the hunter was happy for her friend; Vi was just a free-spirited person and went with the flow of things or 'fate', as she deemed it, and if basking in the European culture and landscapes (and gentlemen) was in her destiny, then so be it.

The hunter yawned massively, an aggravated frown forming on her mouth, and checked the clock by the dark nightstand. '3:00am' mocked her in bright red numbers and her scowl deepened. Another day, another sleepless night. She pushed her laptop away and stretched, cracking her stiff joints and rubbed her neck tenderly. Getting out of bed, she walked towards the small bathroom and turned on the lights. The fluorescent lights were harsh on her eyes as she winced and she gazed at herself in the broken mirror. A pallid face, small blue veins visible on dark circles, hollow cheeks and dull eyes; her reflection looked older than usual. The hunter turned the faucet to splash some cool water on her face, washing away the redness in her eyes from lack of sleep in an attempt to wake herself up more if possible.

The nightmares were getting out of hand ever since Wisconsin. Every time she tried to drift off to a light slumber, his face would appear and torment her dream form. Constantly, repeatedly; it never got to this point of insomnia for the hunter with these dark dreams of hers that haunted her endlessly.

"Sleep is overrated." she grumbled and went back to work. Coffee and whiskey will do for now, resting can wait.

It was just another day at the office.

* * *

A normal day at an airport dragged by. Planes were taking off smoothly, passengers were boarding, families welcomed and bid goodbye to their loved ones, and then there's this one man who disrupts this happy balance. A nervous man clad in a tailored suit going by the name of George Phelps. He rose from the chair he occupied, quickly checking his boarding pass, and went towards the men's restrooms. As he washed his sweaty hands, the intercom echoed all over the area: "_Thank you for flying United Britannia Airlines_."

George leaned over the restroom sink, splashing cold water on his tired face and sighed. '_Get a grip, George. It's just a plane_.' his mind chided and a man then came out of the stalls and approached the sinks. "Nervous flyer?" he commented, noticing George's frown lines on his pale face and staggered posture while he washed his hands.

"It's that obvious, huh?" George tensely joked.

The man chuckled as he dried his hands, "You know, what are the odds of dying in a plane crash?" he abruptly asked. "I mean, what? Twenty thousand to one?" he said, giving George a disheartening smile as he left the restrooms.

"_Wow_. That's, uh, really reassuring. Thank you." George shot back sarcastically and continued to calm himself down with splashing more cold water to his face. While doing so, above his head, a cloud of black smoke exited out of an air vent with ghostly voices whispering all around it. It floated down until it swirled around his head and caught George's attention. "_Wha_-" Before he could even recoil, the smoke entered his eyes swiftly and it was done.

He wasn't George Phelps anymore.

Afterwards, passengers were boarding the plane. Its trusty pilot, Chuck Lambert, greeted one of the stewards, the young Amanda Walker. "Amanda," he called, edging closer to the woman. "How are you today?" he asked courteously.

"I'm doing just fine, Chuck." Amanda answered cheerfully and excused herself when a passenger came aboard and handed over his ticket to her. "Welcome aboard." she said and checked his pass. "15C, towards the back of the plane, on the right." The man nodded, mumbling his thanks and went towards his seat.

The next passenger boarded and strolled towards his seat. "Have a nice flight, sir!" she called after him, and he turned to face her. Amanda's eyes narrowed and her mouth uttered a small gasp as her body froze; his eyes were completely **pitch black**. How could that be? That's impossible, _right_? "Oh, I'm counting' on it." 'George' promised her with a vague grin and he wandered to his seat. Amanda blinked multiple times, her brain trying to process what just happened. She was at a loss of words by what she'd witnessed. '_It's not real. Pull yourself together, here comes a passenger._' her mind argued and she shakily attended the woman who came by. "Um...uh, 11F." she read aloud and pointed towards the seat, "That's the middle of the plane, on..." she stuttered, and the woman curtly walked away before Amanda could finish, "...the left."

Approximately an hour flew by and the plane was up in the air, cruising placidly the stratosphere. "_In just a few minutes our flight crew will begin room service in the cabin._" the copilot announced, his voice echoing all over the aircraft. 'George' coolly turned to the woman next to him. "Excuse me. Do you know how long we've been up?" he asked her kindly. The woman checked her watch quickly, "Oh. Uh... about forty minutes." she informed, giving him a smile.

"_Wow_. Time really does fly, huh?" 'George' quipped and she nodded in agreement. He then stood from his seat, "Excuse me. I've got to stretch my legs." he said, ready to commence what he was planning. The woman rose from her seat and 'George' squeezed past her so he could get through. He headed to the back of the plane and he reached the rear exit and a passenger named Max Jaffey turned to see what he was doing. He became alarmed when 'George' grasped the handle of the emergency exit. "Hey, what the hell are you doing?!" he shouted.

'George' kept his hold on the handle and turned to Max, his dark eyes shining sinisterly. Max was petrified by his eyes and 'George' took the opportunity to open the exit. The door ripped as he was sucked in and it flew away, not before damaging a wing of the plane. the damage aircraft began to descend at a violent speed with its passengers losing their heads and screamed as objects were flying all over. Amanda was struggling to get to a seat as the oxygen masks fell from the ceiling. She managed to get seated and immediately, along with all the other fliers, grabbed a mask and secured it over her mouth as the plane continued to spiral towards the earth. Chuck and his co-pilot, wearing their masks, tried to steer and prevent the collision but there was no way to prevent the impact.

The damage was done.

* * *

A phone buzzed nonstop on the small chestnut nightstand and the hunter jolted forwards with a groan as her head pounded. "Fucking hell." she seethed, running a hand through her tangled copper locks and picked up the vibrating mobile. Just when her blood dissolved into alcohol and she deliberately drowned herself straight to oblivion in a light drunken sleep, she gets rudely pulled back to a hard reality. Her eyes darted to the window, the vacant night molded with the far off glimmering orange city lights and it greeted her exhausted red-rimmed eyes. She then looked over the clock and tightly clenched her jaw when 5:00am taunted her; who in the fucking right mind dared to call her at this hour?

The hunter answered her annoying phone, running a hand down her haggard face as she was getting pissed off by the second and mentally cursed in her native language. "Buongiorno." she gruffly greeted on the fourth ring, her voice groggy and raspy from the lack of slumber. The hunter didn't bother to switch to English immediately.

"_Charlie?_" the confused voice of Sam Winchester greeted her trained ears. Sam stared at his phone; he didn't dialed a pizzeria joint, right? The hunter blinked, sitting up straighter against the pillows and rubbed her drowsy eyes. "Sam?" she asked, slightly cranky with him but concern dominate her irritated tone. "You alright, Winchester?" she queried, wondering why the hell Sam had the ungodly nerve to call her up on the early hours of the morning. The tired redhead heard a sheepish laugh on the other line, "_Everything's good, just the usual. Hunts and cheap diner food._" he said with a nervous chuckle that had the hunter doubtful by his fake cheeriness. "_But,_" Ah, there it was. "_You said that I could call at any moment if I needed anything. And I know it's probably late and that you were probably sleeping. I thought you weren't going to answer but I'm glad you did and-_" She rolled her eyes, getting impatient by his babble. "Sam, for fuck's sake just say it." she shot back, her head falling against the lumpy pillows with a yawn escaping her lips.

"_I... I can't sleep._"

The hunter went silent as she gripped the phone and stared at the cracks on the ceiling. He's kidding, right? He called her at five in the morning because he just couldn't sleep; was he _fucking mental_?

"_I... Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have called; I'm being stupid. I'll call you later._"

"Are you having nightmares?"

"_W-What?_" the youngest Winchester spluttered by her sudden question.

"You can't obviously sleep when you're having nightmares." she replied logically, closing her heavy eyelids and snuggling under the warm covers. "How long have you been getting these dreams?"

Sam didn't answer instantly. He clutched the phone tight and let his eyes wander across the empty park he was at. All was quiet apart from the woodland animals and the rustling of dying leaves. Night had began to fade away, its shining yellow moon hiding as it descended from the heavens. The layers of the once dark sky bled gray over periwinkle and the sun's bright rays lazily peeked through the far skyscraper woods from the park. The singing birds chirped in delight by the new morrow and the cold autumn winds gusted against him, making his hair messier than usual.

"_Sam?_"

He blinked when he heard her voice soothed his ear. He coughed, clearing his dry throat lightly. The face of his beloved Jess blossomed in his mind and her scorching, frightened face pleading for his help intensified greatly afterwards. It suffocated him entirely; drowning him in despair. "I.. It's nothing, really." he finally replied, and his mind laughed at his weak demeanor.

His answer elicited a snort on the other line, "_Bullshit._" A sigh and a rustle of bed sheets followed soon with a small cough. "_Sam,_" he heard her say softly, "_I know that we're not close or the best buddies around but you can tell me anything._" He listened closely, his eyes shifting grimly to the random autumn leaves floating and cascading to the dewy grass as the hunter continued. "_It doesn't have to be now but just know that I'm a phone call and drive away if you need me or whatever, okay?_" He nodded, taking in her small promise. "Yeah," he paused when a corner of his mouth curved upwards, "Thanks, Charlie."

It won't stop his nightmares now but having someone willingly accept and listen to him right away, outside from his messed up family, was comforting and reassuringly enough.

He heard her laugh faintly, "_Anytime._" Then she went silent for a minute, and he became startled by the sudden noise of her voice. "_Listen, if it's about the jobs and creatures, don't let them get to you. You can't live in fear when it comes to these things, Sam. As shitty at it sounds, you have to keep going no matter what pops up or how much near-death experiences you'll survive from a day-to-day basis. So stay sharp and get some breakfast while you're at it, alright?_"

The young Winchester nodded at her words once more, "Yeah, I'm getting kinda hungry now that you mentioned it." he joked, his mood lighting up a tinge. "I'll call you later. Thanks again, Charlie." he said and hung up when she bid him a sleepy '_Buona notte, Sam_'.

The hunter tossed her phone on the space next to her and rubbed tired her eyes, "Those damn Winchesters, I swear." she slurred and yawned loudly, getting comfortable once more with the pillows and blankets. Black spots were covering her hazed vision and soon she was out for a couple of hours, reminiscing in oblivion at last.

* * *

Sam returned to his motel room shortly after his chat with Charlie and in his hands were the breakfast he acquired in a rush. The young Winchester was ready to start the day and forget about those horrid dreams that kept him up. He opened the door that lead to his motel room while it creaked in protest; very soon he became engulfed by the darkness of the room.

Dean Winchester was sprawled out on his stomach, lightly snoring away dreams of 'Casa Erotica' and burying his face on a thin pillow of his bed. He suddenly heard the motel door unlock and reflexively hid his hand under his pillow, his fingers grasping the hilt of the knife he always kept in case things went haywire. When the door slammed shut in the silent, he turned his blurry gaze to see his little brother fully dressed and had breakfast in his grasp; two cups of black coffee on a portable cup tray and a bag of glazed doughnuts that made his empty stomach growled instantly.

"Morning, sunshine." Sam chirped to where his brother laid.

Dean groaned at the loud cheeriness his tone and rubbed his eyes tiredly. "What time is it?" he grumbled.

"Uh," Sam paused to check his watch and shrugged, "It's about 5:45." he responded.

Dean's eyes widen and whipped his head at Sam. "In the _morning_?" he asked, looking at his brother as if he grew a second head and surprised he was up so painfully early.

"Yep." Sam answered as he removed a cup and handed it to Dean.

"Where does the day go?" Dean whined as he sat up and his stiff joints cracked instantly. He immediately snatched the cup from Sam and took a gracious sip, the black liquid gradually waking him up and warming his body. "Did you get any sleep last night?" he asked with a brow raised at Sam.

Sam nodded, taking a doughnut out and plopping on his bed. "Yeah, I grabbed a couple hours." he said with his mouth full with the sweet dough.

Dean's brow twitched, catching the lie that Sam threw at him. "_Liar_." he bit. "'Cause I was up at three, and you were watching a George Foreman infomercial." he accused, squinting his hard eyes at his brother and swung his legs over the side of the mattress to stare him down.

Sam shrugged, not really caring about the topic now, and took a sip from his delicious hot coffee. "Hey, what can I say? It's riveting TV." he snorted humorlessly.

Dean pursed his lips, "When was the last time you got a good night's sleep?" he asked, concerned over the health of his baby brother. It was his job to protect him always, no matter what the cost.

"I don't know," Sam admitted, scratching the side of his head and thought back to everything up to the past months until the call with Charlie he had a while ago. "A little while, I guess. It's not a big deal." he dismissed with a careless shrug of his shoulders at Dean.

"Yeah, it _is._" Dean scolded him.

Sam sighed and rolled his eyes, "Look, I appreciate your concern—"

Dean suddenly laughed at Sam, "Oh, I'm not concerned about you." he cut him off and finished his coffee. "It's your job to keep my ass alive, so I need you sharp." he corrected him and his words sort of mirrored Charlie's.

Well, not really.

Sam shrugged with a small smile tugged on his lips. "Seriously, are you still having nightmares about Jess?" Dean asked, frowning when Sam passed him the doughnuts mutely.

"Yeah." Sam confessed after a minute, "But it's not just her. It's _everything_." he emphasize, running a hand down his haggard face. "I just forgot, you know? This job. Man, it gets to you."

"Well you can't let it." Dean stated, taking a large bite of his doughnut and pointing the other bit to Sam. "You can't bring it home like that, man."

Sam looked at him skeptically, "So, what? All _this_," he moved his hands around to gesture the quantity of the screwed up lives they partake in, "It... It never keeps you up at night?"

Dean simply shook his head.

"Never? You're never afraid?" Sam looked at his incredulously with furrowed brows, unconvinced by his brother's nonchalant response.

"No, not really." Dean retorted and Sam rose his brows with a scoff. He stood and reached under Dean's pillow to reveal a large hunting knife. He held it up with a doubtful look aimed at his brother. "Oh really?"

Dean snatched the knife from Sam with lightning speed and held it against him, it was his favorite knife after all. "That's not fear. That is _precaution_." he defended flippantly and Sam held his hands up, having enough bickering for one day. "All right, whatever. I'm too tired to argue anyways." he sighed and suddenly Dean's phone rang, breaking the upcoming tense mood between the brothers. Dean answered it quickly, wondering momentarily who in the hell calls someone before 6:00am. "Hello?"

"_Dean, it's, uh, it's Jerry_ _Panowski_." he racked through his brain to remember the name of the man. "_You and your dad helped me out a couple years b__ack_." He paused until it dawned on him who he was talking to. "Oh, right, yeah. Up in Kittanning, Pennsylvania, the poltergeist thing." he recalled, that damn poltergeist sure was a piece of work now that he remembered it vividly. "It's not back, is it?" he asked with a hint of worry, not wanting to fight that thing again.

"_No. No. Thank god,_ _no_." Dean heard Jerry laughed on the other line, "_But it's something else, and...uh, I think it could be a lot worse._" Well that was comforting.

Dean straightened his posture and caught the curious stare from Sam, "What is it?"

"_Can we talk in person?_" Jerry asked anxiously over the line. Dean held Sam's gaze, "Yeah. We'll meet you soon." he agreed and hung up, standing and slapping Sam's shoulder as he walked to the bathroom for a shower, "Clean up, we got work to do."

* * *

The drive to Pennsylvania wasn't drawn out much, much to Jerry's joy when seeing the Winchesters approaching him by the warehouse he instructed them to. They passed numerous unfinished turbines and colossal plane engines as they were lead to Jerry's office. Jerry turned to the brothers, "Thanks for making the trip so quick. I ought to be doing you guys a favor, not the other way around." he said, grateful for the hunters and their punctuality. "Dean and your dad really helped me out." he adressed to Sam with a grin. Sam nodded at him, "Yeah, he told me. It was a poltergeist, right?"

"_Poltergeist_? Man, I loved that movie!" a man declared after he passed the trio.

"Hey! Nobody's talking to you. Keep walking." Jerry barked at him and turned to the brothers, his voice low enough to not attract any other unwanted attention. "Damn right it was a poltergeist, practically tore our house apart." he shuddered when a shiver crawled up his spine. "_Jesus_. Let me tell you something, if it wasn't for you and your dad, I probably wouldn't be alive." he told Dean and switched to Sam, "Your dad said you were off at college. Is that right?"

Sam nodded with slight grimace, "Yeah, I was. I'm... just taking some time off." he replied carefully, not that he minded Jerry asking him. "Well, he was real proud of you. I could tell." Jerry commented, staring ahead with a small grin. "He talked about you all the time." Sam was gobsmacked and flicked his gaze towards Dean, he nodded in confirmation of John's fondness of Sam. "He _did_?" he asked surprisingly, not believing both men and Dean glowered at him. John did loved his boys, albeit he had a shitty way to show it but the fatherly love was there even if Sam was somewhat dense to notice it from his fucked up childhood at motels. "Yeah, you bet he did." Jerry confirmed once again with a nod and a thought struck him. "Oh, hey, you know I tried to get a hold of him, but I couldn't. How's he doing, anyway?" he asked, finding it odd when John didn't replied at all.

Dean cleared his sudden dry throat, "He's, um, wrapped up in a job right now." he replied coolly, thanking the brutal years for the great silver-tongue he has now. "Well, we're missing the old man, but we get Sam. Even trade, huh?" Jerry joked and Dean's vocal chords forced a hard laugh while Sam chuckled humorlessly. "No, not by a long shot."

They all piled in Jerry's office and he went straight to business. "Have a seat, gentlemen. I got something I want you guys to hear." he said, sitting in his large chair and gesturing to the ones in front of his desk for the brothers. When the brothers obliged, he pulled out a disc and inserted it to a drive. "I listened to this. And, well, it sounded like it was up your alley." he explained after punching the play button. "Normally I wouldn't have access to this. It's the cockpit voice recorder for United Britannia flight 2485. It was one of ours."

A large wave of static noises filled the room as the distorted recording played: "_Mayday! Mayday! Repeat! 2485—immediate instruction...may be experiencing some mechanical failure..._" Then a loud whoosh morphed with a demonic roar boomed until all went silent. The brothers shared a puzzled glance; this was something they never dealt with before. "Took off from here, crashed about two hundred miles south." Jerry began to explain the statistics with a heavy voice, "Now, they're saying mechanical failure. Cabin depressurized somehow. Nobody knows why. Over a hundred people on board. Only _seven_ got out alive." he grimaced, the number demonstrating the direness of the situation. "Pilot was one. His name is Chuck Lambert. He's a good friend of mine. Chuck is, uh...well, he's pretty broken up about it. Like it was his fault."

"You don't think it was?" Sam asked, it seemed strange to him the aspect of the survival of the pilot. Jerry shook his head, "No, I _don't_." he affirmed with bold look on his tired face. Chuck was one of his buddies and he wouldn't hurt a fly, but he did comprehended where Sam went when asking the question. It was a reasonable approach. "Alright Jerry, we're gonna need passenger manifests." Jerry gave Sam a curious gaze, "Um, a list of survivors." Sam clarified and Jerry nodded at his request. "All right, anything you need." he replied.

"And, uh, any way we can take a look at the wreckage?" Dean inquired and the sudden frown on Jerry's face promised nothing. "The other stuff is no problem." he said while scratching his neck, "But the wreckage..." There's always a 'but' with federal business. It never fails to appear with rueful news. "Fellas, the NTSB has it locked down in an evidence warehouse. No way I've got that kind of clearance." The Winchesters shared a look and Sam could see Dean's brain beginning to function and formulate a plan of sorts. He could get them to whatever location they needed to be, a little warehouse guarded by feds wasn't going to stop him from killing who or what caused the crash. "No problem." he replied with a cocky smirk, knowing exactly where to head next and Sam just stared at his brother's game face. He sometimes wondered what went on in that little head of Dean and other times he didn't wanted to know; too much pie and 'Casa Erotica' for his liking.

* * *

**New computer, new rules.  
**


End file.
